Beybladers And Call Of Duty
by Little A Granger
Summary: The boys are enjoying their free time playing a little Call Of Duty on their Xbox's. A short series that will be filled with pure comedy. Preview: Kai bangs on the dojo wall, "Why aren't you at work?" He asks and catches Hiro's attention who was nextdoor. "I got fired." Hiro replied. Suddenly Bryan and Tala burst out laughing. [Now contains Metal Fight Beybladers].
1. Chapter 1

**Beyblade - Call Of Duty. Annoying Crunch.**

**Gamer Tag Info:**

_WolfBoy – Tala.  
>TheLadyKiller – Bryan.<br>PhoenixBlader – Kai.  
>BeyWorldChamp – Tyson.<em>

"Urgh, who invited PhoenixBlader?" Bryan asked down the microphone.

"I'll give you one guess." Tala mumbled and slapped his forehead.

"BeyWorldChamp?"

"Yep…."

The two Russians sitting before their Xbox's in the front room both bit their lower lip to swallow the insults and complains when they registered the sound of Kai's voice echo through the Xbox live party. It was irritating enough to know Tyson was here, but they could bare him playing the game.

"Heeey guys. Is everyone here?" The owner to _BeyWorldChamp_ gamer tag questioned excitedly. "Max said he couldn't come on tonight because he's busy."

_Thank fuck Tyson is in Japan right now_ – Bryan thought to himself and huffed when he heard the sound of a crisp packet open. Every session he would continuously eat down the microphone and distract everyone when their trying to get kill streaks. Yup that's right; their playing Call Of Duty – Modern Warfare 3. A MANS Game!

But luckily, someone beat the silver haired Russian to snapping at Tyson.

"You're not going to eat like an animal down the mic again are you?" Kai snapped impatiently.

"Look, I'm eating with my mouth closed this time. I'm hungry."

"Don't even think about it…" PhoenixBlader warned sounding promising. He really wasn't in the mood to listen to that pig eat continuously for the next 2 or so hours. "Tyson."

CRUNCH!

"He just had to do it didn't he! That fucking as…."

"Yea Tyson. I have to agree with Kai on this one." WolfBoy interrupted Bryan. "Can you mute yourself as you eat those?"

"Urgh. Fine. Jeez you guys can complain." Tyson then muted himself and did what his companions demanded. For the first time every; it wasn't just Kai complaining. Even Bryan was effing and jeffing over something so silly! That's when the beyblade champion felt he must perform his best on COD today to really piss everyone off and redeem himself.

"Thank God for that. Now, are we playing free for all?" PhoenixBlader asked watching the host, TheLadyKiller choosing the free for all game option. "Excellent."

"Kai. If you are playing today. Don't get too bitchy if someone kills you one before a nuke." The red haired Russian stated, already dreading this game. "It's getting boring now."

"Yea Kai. I will kick you." Bryan smirked proudly. "I'm the host."

"Oh shut up." PhoenixBlader snarled. "It's not my fault you can't play this game."

"BAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Tyson unmuted himself just so everyone could hear the sound of him laughing with his mouthful. "Kai is funny when he killed just before his nuke." He added.

The sound of that crisp packet then began to rattle again and a few seconds later, it was soon followed by another irritating loud crunch down the microphone.

"TYSON!" Bryan screeched. "MUTE!"

Tala then took a deep breath to hold in the faint laugh. Bryan was also another funny twat when he lost his temper, especially when they were across the corridor from each other in their warehouse.

BeyWorldChamp then sulked as he placed his microphone back onto mute. It sucked not being able to be involved in the conversations or be the centre of attention.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** This is dedicated to my girl (and best friend) **xXxCometxXx **for the hilarious roleplay we had the other night a few weeks back. Then I would like to also dedicate this piece to my **boyfriend**; who got me addicted to playing this game. xD Love you both very much. These chapters will be short and sweet because I have so many ideas for this its unbelievable. Chapter 2 will be up very soon! And then the action really begins! – **XOAnn13OX.** xxx


	2. Chapter 2

**Beyblade - Call Of Duty. 2. The Girls Gun.**

"Can we just start this game." Kai demanded. "I got better things to do."

"Then go do it. Jeez." Bryan snapped back sarcastically. "Its loading now. Everyone got their classes ready?"

"Yep. ACR." Tala answered with a smug grin on his dry lips.

"That's a girls gun." PhoenixBlader pointed out and fiddled with his controller anxiously as he watched the countdown appear on the screen. _Dome map. Excelle_nt – The blue haired Russian smirked to himself, liking a small map to spread his wrath upon everyone.

"I thought we said the MP7 was a girls gun." Tala replied raising an eyebrow. "Because their just for spraying."

Kai then raised an eyebrow. As the countdown had finished, he realised his chosen gun was an MP7. "Who said that?" He mumbled, dreading to hear what everyone was going to say when everyone realised what gun he was using.

"Bryan."

"Yea Bryan did when he got continuously killed by one in domination. Some American kid kept hunting him down." Tala explained and threw a flash over the fence towards BeyWorldChamp, blinding him before he'd even got the chance to move. "A hit marker."

"That kid was French and he was an invisible hacker." Bryan corrected, saving his pride. "Why are the hackers always French? Have you guys noticed that too."

"No." Kai smirked.

_PhoenixBlader MP7 Killed TheLadyKiller._

"Kai? What the actual fuck?" Bryan gasped with his eyes wide. "You shot me with the girls gun!"

"Its not a girls gun you dickhead."

"Hahahahaha Kai's using the girls gun! Kai's using the girls gun!" There was then a pause in the immature chant. Tyson then watched his character fall to the ground with his hands covering his face.

_PhoenixBlader MP7 Killed BeyWorldChamp_

"KAI!" Tyson barked.

"Oh come on Kai. That was my kill." Tala stated and looked around for the rival as well as Bryan; who was always appearing out of nowhere and humping his character on the game. And just as he turned around, the pale Russian jumped to see a sniper aim in his face, bouncing up and down against his figure. "Bryan you dick!"

"I spawned right behind you." Bryan laughed faintly and pressed the fire trigger.

_TheLadyKiller Sniper Killed WolfBoy._

At this point, Kai was smirking and really enjoying himself, he already was on top of the score leaderboards and he didn't plan on going down on it either. This is why everyone didn't want him to join.

Meanwhile, Tyson was planting down his tactical insertion he just unlocked. He hadn't been playing the game long and he was curious to see what this achievement did. Hiding behind the two hummer trucks near the small under ground building, he hid himself away and lay on the ground with his gun poking out.

"I will get you LadyKiller…." Tala hissed looking for him, to only get shot on his searching travels. "For fuck sake Kai."

_PhoenixBlader MP7 Killed WolfBoy._

"You looked at me like I wasn't even there." Kai answered and moved his controls to aim his 'lady gun' up at the roof top, a sniper was throwing a grenade down at the camper guarding his tactical insertion. "What's going on here?"

_TheLadyKiller Grenade Killed BeyWorldChamp_

"Oh no! Come on!" Tyson screeched out loud once again, watching his character spawn. But within a blink, a bullet went through his back. "BRYAN!"

_TheLadyKiller Sniper Killed BeyWorldChamp._

"Oh Tyson. You are so rubbish at this game."

"No I'm not! I'm learning."

"Leave him alone…" Tala then paused when he watched his character walk into a semtex. His jaw then opened widely and his eyes wanted to roll out his skull.

_WorldBeyChamp Stuck WolfBoy._

"Kill that traitor!"

"With pleasure."

_PhoenixBlader Knifes BeyWorldChamp._

"KAI! Someone teabag his dead body." Tyson barked, feeling his muscles tense when he registered the sound of Bryan giggling at his rage.

"Yea. You have to kill me first." Kai commented in a cold tone.

"Shit he's right. Kai hasn't died yet." Bryan pointed out looking at the leaderboard. "And Tala. You ain't killed nobody yet."

_WolfBoy Knifes TheLadyKiller_

"How long were you laying on the floor behind me!?" Bryan burst out laughing as he watched the kill-cam.

"Long enough. You should spend less time looking through that scope Bryan." Tala then grinned with amusement. "Its amazing how you can knife someone in the foot on this game and they die."

"Haha. Yea. Stupid isn't it?" Bryan agreed.

"It beats dying by that stupid girls gun Kai is using." Tyson mumbled.

"The MP7 is not a girls gun." The Russian Phoenix beyblader snapped. "You are all just shit at this game."

"Harsh much..." Tala rolled his eyes. "Turn around Kai."

"Huh?"

_PhoenixBlader MP7 Killed WolfBoy_

"WHAT HAPPENED?!" He paused to watch the kill-cam. It turns out that PhoenixBlader dropped shot. He dived down to the ground and shot WolfBoy; killing him. "You are such a cheat Kai!"

"Like I said. You're shit."

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Thank you so much to my boyfriend who review my first chapter :). Love you lots and I hope everyone who reads this has had as much of a laugh reading this as I did writing it. - **XOAnn13OX.**


	3. Chapter 3

Beyblade – Call Of Duty. 3. – "_That's What She Said_."

"Bryan! Stop ravaging my COD soldier!" Wolfboy demanded.

"Who said it was ravaging? I'd like to call it surprise sex."

Tala huffed and looked at the lobby leader board once again. "Kai is now on 18 to 0. Someone needs to kill him." He announced to all the members in the game party.

_LadyKiller Sniper Killed WolfBoy_

Loving every minute of this bitch fest because he was winning; the Hiwatari just sat quiet, grinning smugishly. The best part of playing this game though for him, was listening to Tyson complain and scream down the corridor of the dojo.

"Bryan! Why did you shoot me!?"

"I was aiming for Kai. But you ran across his path." He lied desperate to laugh.

"Bullshit."

_WorldBeyChamp MP4 Killed WolfBoy._

"You guys are taking the piss!" The Blitzkrieg boy leader growled. "I flashed myself and you took advantage of me."

"Tala you ran into the wall haha." Tyson giggled. "Do you need a guide dog?"

_PhoenixBlader MP7 Killed WolfBoy._

"FUCK OFF!" The red haired Russian screeched.

"And you say I lose my rag." Kai smirked and turned around to aim at his half way mark. "I am 6 kills off a moab."

"Not for long." Bryan announced and pressed the trigger button. "Bang!"

_TheLadyKiller C4 killed PhoenixBlader._

"You must be joking." Kai grunted.

"That's what she said." Bryan chuckled to himself sneakily. "I planted the C4 ages ago and stood up on high ground to watch Kai run past it."

"Jeez. You are cleverer than you look." Tala paused to realise the joke. "Don't start with that crap joke."

"Hahaha Kai died!" Tyson cheered.

"Your still shit at this." Kai sulked and felt his muscles tense.

"That's what she said." Bryan giggled again along with Tyson and wiped a tear of joy from his eye. "Oh its my favourite joke."

_WolfBoy Throwing Knife Killed WorldBeyChamp._

"TALA! Awh that was not cool."

"That's what she said." Tala smirked.

There was then an awkward pause in the chat and Tala could feel the tension go upside down when nobody laughed at his stale comment.

"You really killed that Tala." Kai pointed out.

"Man, I will never find that funny ever again." Bryan blinked and laughed at Tala's speechless reaction. "Let me do the joking."

"By the way, did you tea bag Kai's dead body Bryan?" WorldBeyChamp asked.

"No! I forgot about that!" The silver haired beyblader then rushed his character to where the C4 had exploded. Immediately he began to press the analogue buttons to dance above Kai's characters dead body. "Oh yea, he likes it like that."

_PhoenixBlader Grenade Kills PhoenixBlader._

"What the fuck?" Bryan burst out laughing again. "This match is hilarious."

"What happened there Kai?" Tala raised an eyebrow.

"BAHAHAHAHAH!" Tyson burst out laughing. "He killed himself."

Kai then bit his lower lip. "I tried to aim at Bryan whilst throwing the grenade."

"Oh I see. You held onto the grenade too long." Bryan explained. "Idiot."

"Piss off Bryan you c…."

"Not the C word Kai." Tala hissed. "That's unacceptable."

"Then you're a c….."

_WolfBoy Knife Killed TheLadyKiller._

"OH MY GOD!" Bryan shrieked in shock.

"You deserved that."

"That's what she said!"

"Shut up Bryan!"

Tyson then again burst out laughing at Tala and Bryan's bitchy moment. "Hey Kai, what are you doing?" He questioned, watching his beyblade rival laying in the long grass, watching Tyson's tactical insertion.

"Taking a shit." The bluenette paused. "What does it look like!?"

Bryan then chuckled. "Here let me help." He aimed at the Granger.

TheLadyKiller MP7 Killed BeyWorldChamp.

"BRYAN! Your using the girls gun!"

"Yea. I picked it up whilst tea bagging Kai's dead body." Bryan smirked and watched Kai shoot Tyson as he spawned.

_PhoenixBlader MP7 Killed BeyWorldChamp._

_PhoenixBlader Calls In Pavelow._

"Hahahaha." Bryan then froze. "Oh shit. Not a pavelow!"

"Urghhh lets all just shoot it. Trust you Kai to bring that in." Tyson huffed. "Im shooting it now."

Meanwhile, as he watched his fellow gaming companions stand still to shoot the huge helicopter that was circling the game scenery perimeter, Kai saw this as an opportunity to recover and finally achieve his goal of reaching a moab, especially as it was a bonus to know the pavelow will add towards his kill streak. He rushed around to shoot each one – one by one.

_PhoenixBlader MP7 Kills TheLadyKiller._

"Asshole!"

_PhoenixBlader MP7 Kills BeyWorldChamp._

"Urghhh KAI!"

_PhoenixBlader MP7 Kills WolfBoy._

"Get a life."

"I already have." Kai smirked, watching the numbers on his kill to death streak continue to rise. "Almost there."

_TheLadyKiller Calls In Airstrike._

_Double Kill!_

"You bombed me!" Kai snapped. "Fuck sake…."

"You ain't having that moab Kai!" Bryan promised.

"I give up complaining about myself dying now." Tala sighed. "I'm tempted to just camp somewhere."

"Oh that's definitely the solution to the game." Tyson mocked. "Why don't you set up a camp fire whilst you are at it and I'll fetch the marshmallows."

"I don't like marshmallows." Tala raised an eyebrow. "And I don't like you taking the mickey out of me."

_WolfBoy ACR Kills BeyWorldChamp._

"Urghhhh." Tyson gasped.

_WolfBoy ACR Kills TheLadyKiller._

"You virgin dickhead." Bryan groaned.

"Virgin?" Kai repeated.

"Tala's a virgin?" Tyson's teddy bear eyes widened.

* * *

><p>AN: Thank you so much for the amazing feedback everyone! I am so grateful and over the moon about it :) Really brightened my day to hear you guys all had a chuckle like I did ;) I hope this chapter was just as good and be flat out honest. Love - XOAnn13OX.


	4. Chapter 4

**Beyblade – Call Of Duty. The Intruder.**

"This match is starting to get on my nerves."

"I'll take it that Tala is losing." Bryan implied and squinted his eyes at the screen with concentration. He was second place and determined to torture PhoenixBlader. "Oh no. Tyson is losing."

After double checking the leaderboard to confirm what he just heard, the world champion growled in frustration. "I am learning. Back off okay." He snapped, losing his patients quicker than Tala was.

Not listening to anything that anyone is saying in the xbox chat party; the blue haired Russian kept scanning his surroundings for two things; TheLadyKiller and C4's stuck on walls. But just when he thought the coast was clear, he forgot to check another area of his surroundings. The floor.

_BeyWorldChamp Mine Killed PhoenixBlader._

"Uh….." Kai's eyes widened and his jaw was on the edge of separating to spare a gasp of shock.

"BAHAHAHAHAHA." Bryan burst out laughing. "Tyson finally killed Kai."

"Hehe." Tyson giggled and closed his eyes to prepare himself for Kai's outrage. "I told you I was learning."

"That was brilliant." Bryan announced and wiped a tear of laughter from his eye. "Tala, its your turn now."

"Oh shut up Bryan." Kai huffed. "Asshole."

"Yep…."

Checking the lobby leaderboards again to look at the score, Tala raised an eyebrow at the unexpected twist to this situation. "Who is ParkerAlwaysWins?" He questioned, looking at the intruders gamertag.

"I don't know. Why?" Tyson answered, not being much help at all.

"Bryan. I thought you made this game a private game?" Kai pointed out and clicked on to what his old companion was hinting at.

"I did. You guys even seen me do it."

"No you didn't. Someone has joined our game you dumb shit."

"Kai calm down. Just because you lost your nuke." Bryan smirked.

_ParkerAlwaysWins Grenade Killed WolfBoy._

"Urgh…." Tala took a deep breath to swallow the rage. "Can we get rid of him?"

"Well why not? He isn't speaking on the Microphone and he can't hear us because he's not in our xbox live chat party." Bryan explained and then stepped onto high ground to aim his sniper at the intruder. "Lets bully him."

"Sounds like fun. Why not?" Tala shrugged and prepared a little trap. "But don't you think that name sounds familiar?"

"Yes it is familiar." Kai smirked and stood behind the intruder's game figure. "AllStarz."

"Oh I hate them guys!" Tyson screeched. "But I don't want to bully them."

_PhoenixBlader MP7 Killed ParkerAlwaysWins._

"Ha. He wont always win when Kai is around." Tyson grinned and threw a flash at the intruders spawn. "All yours Tala."

_WolfBoy ACR Killed ParkerAlwaysWins._

"Hey Guys. Can you stop ganging up on me man." The familiar voice came through the television.

Luckily for the boys, he couldn't hear what they were saying because they were in their own private chat.

"Wow. Its Michael." Tyson stated the obviouis.

"No shit Sherlock." Tala slapped his forehead.

_TheLadyKiller Sniper Killed ParkerAlwaysWins._

"This is bullshit guys! I know who you are!" Michael spoke in temper. "Especially that BeyWorldChamp! Tyson!"

"He only knows who Tyson is." Bryan smirked. "We should take advantage of this."

"And you Tala. WolfBoy!"

"Oh and Tala." Bryan aimed again at the intruder.

_TheLadyKiller Sniper Killed ParkAlwaysWins._

"I'm starting to enjoy this." Bryan raised an eyebrow.

"PhoenixBlader. I only know one phoenix blader. KAI! Your all a bunch of dickheads."

"Don't forget Kai." Bryan clearly was loving every minute of this.

"Pft." Kai shrugged. "He better not add me onto his contacts."

"I bet you are. But I really do believe Michael doesn't know who you are Bryan." Tala explained. "Your gamer tag doesn't really give away who you are unless you get to know you."

"Yea Bryan. You should pretend your some Jamaican man or something." Tyson suggested. "It would be hilarious."

_WolfBoy ACR Killed BeyWorldCHamp._

"That for that stupid suggestion."

"TALA!"

"No he has a good point Tala. Lets play that game."

"Oh just kick him Bryan." Kai hissed. "His whining is getting on my nerves."

_PhoenixBlader MP7 Killed ParkerAlwaysWins._

"URGH! Kai fuck off!" Michael demanded loudly and angrily.

TheLadyKiller left the Xbox live chat party and joined the game chat, where Michael was raging.

"Sup brother?"

"You guys ain't playing fair!" Michael then paused for a second. "Who is that?"

"You don't need to know that Michael. All you need to know is, you shouldn't be playing wid these guys."

"His Jamaican impression is shit." Kai rolled his eyes and made everyone giggle with his blunt statement. "Stop wasting time Bryan and kick him!"

"He can't hear you Kai unless you join the game chat." Tala hid somewhere to listen to Bryan and Michael without the worry of getting shot. Camping. "Don't spoilt it now Kai."

"Stop being stupid and tell me who you are."

"Michael. I am your conscience."

"Wierdo."

PhoenixBlader MP7 Killed TheLadyKiller.

"KAI YOU DICK!"

"Is that Bryan?"

"Yes it is." Kai smirked joining the game chat. "Now kick him Bryan."

ParkerAlwaysWins left.

"Well…." Tyson blinked. "It would have been funnier if you'd have kicked him."

"Nobody likes him. I'm glad he left." Bryan rolled his eyes. "You ruined it Kai."

"Too be fair Bryan. You weren't funny." Tala agreed and paused. "Are you ravaging his body Kai?"

"Why not?"

"Kai's a rapist!" Tyson burst out laughing.

"Hey! The ravaging is my job!" Bryan announced. "Now back to the game."

* * *

><p><strong>AN**: Thanks so much everyone for the reviews because its lovely to see you all have as much of a laugh as I do writing it xD. Honestly, people look at me dead weird when I giggle to myself about this story. I must be insane ;). But its entertaining you and me so who cares :D. Let me know what you think **R&R**. Love – **XOAnn13OX.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Beyblade – Call Of Duty. How long is this game?! :O**

_BeyWorldChamp ACR Killed TheLadyKiller_

"Oh shut you virgin."

"Urghhhh." Tala sighed at the careless comment that Bryan had just thrown at him. Its all fun and games until someone gets shot on Call Of Duty. "This virgin joke can stop now."

"I wasn't talking to you Tala. I was talking to Tyson."

"Oh."

"You made yourself look a right idiot just then." The silver haired Russian smirked and began to hide in a spot to prey on Tyson.

Kai then bit his bottom lip to swallow the amusement dwelling in his throat, even he couldn't resist a cheeky deep breath to hold in that giggle. "Tala can't handle his Vodka. Don't expect too much from him." He explained, desperate to add his two pence in. Why not? It's ripping the piss out of Tala's pride and stance as his ex-team captain.

"Piss of Kai." WolfBoy snapped.

"That's what she said." Bryan interrupted.

"That's what everyone says." Tala smirked.

"HEY! At least I don't sound a slut!" Tyson snapped down the microphone. It took him a while, but he finally registered what Bryan had hinted towards him. "And you are not a lady killer Bryan."

Suddenly the tension in the game just went dead for two minutes. Nobody spoke a word and nobody killed another. It's as if time just stood still, making those two minutes feel like hours drastically.

"What did I do wrong now!?" Tyson burst, uncomfortable with the silence.

"You don't know me Tyson. So how can you state that?" Bryan asked, sounding like a detective on an investigation. Oh he was really going to take the advantage of this situation. "I never knew you were a virgin until you got touchy about it."

"Everyone knows he's a virgin Bryan. Look at him." Kai rolled his eyes and raised an eyebrow at his new target in front of him.

"Shut up Kai!" Tyson barked again.

"No no Kai. Let him have his say." Bryan milked. "Come on Tyson. Do you know how many women I have pulled?"

"How am I supposed to know?"

"Exactly. Shush!"

_PhoenixBlader MP7 Killed WolfBoy._

"You're a bastard Kai. A real bastard."

"Grow up Virgin." Kai smirked and turned his attention to Tyson camping once again.

"Pft. Slut." Tala mumbled and frowned with annoyance. "I wouldn't be surprised if you've slept with more women than Bryan here."

"If anyone is going to catch anything from anyone around here. It would be the _puff syndrome_ from you." Kai refused to let his pride fall at ease to predator just because of someone getting ratty over a computer game. "If you're fed up Tala. Just quit."

"I was about to say the same thing to you."

"Ladies! Ladies!" Tyson laughed. "Meow!"

_PhoenixBlader MP7 Killed BeyWorldChamp_

"URGHHH!" Tyson dropped his controller onto the ground in temper.

"Bryan." Tala raised an eyebrow. "When does this match end?"

LadyKiller then paused and bit his lower lip. Its been so long into the game that he'd forgot what the settings was. Judging by how long the time span had been at the moment, he'd messed with the original recommended settings to piss everyone off.

"I don't know."

"WHAT?!" Kai gasped.

"Oh no. I ain't leaving first." Tyson refused to look a loser. After all, he was a champion! Ambitious and determined! "I don't want to look a sore loser."

"You already are at the bottom of the table Tyson. You've lost anyways." Bryan explained, proud he was second beneath Kai. "I think I put it the first to 60 kills."

"You think?" Tala repeated. "For fuck sake."

TheLadyKiller Grenade Killed WolfBoy.

"Yea. And the closest is Kai with 38 kills." Bryan added.

"Sounds about right." Tala sighed and slapped his forehead. "Come on Kai. Hurry up. I'm getting pekish."

"I'm starving!" Tyson added.

"If you're all that fed up. Lets leave all at the same time." Bryan shrugged. "I got things I need to do too."

"No." Kai snapped. "I'm almost done."

"Nobody cares about you. Kick him Bryan." Tala suggested in a devilish tone, rubbing his hands together maliciously. "Quickly."

"I can't kick Kai. He brought me my game."

"You mean you stole if from me just before I left the Blitzkrieg Boys!"

"BAHAHAHAHA!" Tyson burst out laughing. "Smooth one Bryan."

"Well…I wanted the game. So I got it. Besides Kai. You never asked for it back to be fair."

"You are a pissing scrounger Bryan." Kai cussed and aimed at his next predator. Wolfboy.

_WolfBoy Sniper Killed TheLadyKiller._

"I wasn't paying attention then."

"I know you wasn't. That's why I took advantage of the moment Byran." Tala explained and turned around to aim at the winner of the match. Kai Hiwatari. "Not again!"

_PhoenixBlader MP7 Killed WolfBoy._

"Yea. I need the bathroom. Shall we all come back to this another time?" Tala questioned, trying to get out this game as quickly as possible. Not only was it getting on his nerves, but it was starting to get boring. "AKA. Lets all get a life."

"Just quit Tala. You can be the first sore loser." Tyson smirked, hoping he'll leave so he goes up on the scoreboard. "I want to win!"

"I know why you are not leaving Bryan! You're cooking tea for the team tonight." Tala was encouraging Bryan to leave with him in his own little way.

"I ordered a take away for half 7. Don't worry Tala. I got it covered."

"For fuck sake."

"Oh Tala just leave." Kai hissed. "You're irritating me."

"That's what she said." Tyson interrupted.

"Fine. I will leave!" Tala then within a careless blink, shifted his uncontrollable arm towards his xbox to switch it off. Instantly the screen went black and the game disappeared. Ending his nightmare. "Well….."

"Dinners on him then." Bryan smirked. "Tala! I want fish and chips!"

"YOU BASTARD! You never ordered a take-away did you!?"

"Haha. Did you guys hear that? He's in the room opposite me across the warehouse hallway." Bryan explained.

"Yep. We heard him." -.-; Kai replied sarcastically before shooting Tyson in the game. "Tyson will be rage quitting with him."

* * *

><p>AN:

Kawaii-Chibi-Kai - Thanks so much :) I'm glad you enjoyed the previous chapter buddy! I hope this chapter met your expectations too!

BeybladeLover339 - Again, thank you for the compliments and the review :). I'm so please it made you giggle xD.

Darkmidnightmoon - You are a legend! Thanks for all the support you've given me recently! I really appreciate it and I owe you one chick. Speak on email soon! Take care x


	6. Chapter 6

**Beyblade Call Of Duty; Chapter 6. Make Me A Sandwich.**

_Knock knock knock._

_PheonixBlader ACR Kills TheLadyKiller._

"Did you pick up that weapon from Tala's dead body? Just after you tea-bagged it by any chance?" Bryan asked whilst raising an eyebrow. "You have stooped a whole new level of ' low' Kai."

"Shut up Bryan." Kai then paused at the sound of his bedroom being opened and he glanced over his shoulder coldly. _This intruder better hurry up! – _The blue haired Russian thought to himself."What Hilary?"

The team manager peeked her head in through the opening gap of the door, the moment she witnessed what was on his television screen, she rolled her heads and sighed heavily. "So, this is why none of you guys are training today?" Hilary asked in a fed-up tone, she was sick of this pointless war game!

"Haha. Kai, tell the wife your new routine. Eat, COD, wank, then more COD, then sleep."

"BAHAHAHA!" Tyson once again was in stitches with the comment Bryan just spoke. "I thought that was every guys routine."

Suddenly then, there was an awkward moment of silence in the xbox live chat. Even Kai had to shift his microphone away from his mouth when he was speaking to Hilary because he got so humiliated for Tyson. Everyone could hear what he said through their television screen.

"What did he just say?" Hilary questioned curiously with her eyes widening. "Uh…"

_PhoenixBlader ACR Killed BeyWorldChamp_

"What do you want Hilary?!" Kai snapped, losing his patients and shot his rival on the game. "Can't you see I am busy."

Stepping into the room with her hands glued to her hips with disappointment, Hilary spoke what she had been bottling up. "Tell Tyson to open his pissing door. I need to give him some clean clothes from Grandpa." And with that done, she slammed the door closed behind her on her way out.

"Did you hear that Tyson?"

"Urghh..Women." The Dragoon holder sighed heavily and rushed over to his door to let the female step in with her hands full of clean washing. "Thanks, now bye."

"Don't speak to me like that!" Hilary snapped. "I need to speak to you about the training schedule."

"Yea yea. Later."

_TheLadyKiller Sniper Killed BeyWorldChamp._

"Lets spawn trap him Kai." Bryan smirked devilishly. "While he's distracted."

"Fine. But you better mute him when he throws his toys out the pram."

"Done." Bryan concluded.

Soon as Tyson's soldier figure spawned on the game, Kai's soldier was hiding on the ground just beneath him, aiming his ACR at the man. Deliberately waiting for him to be acknowledged, with his finger pressed anxiously on the trigger.

"Hilary I am busy! I am playing with Kai and Bryan on Xbox. Can we talk about this later? Pleaseee!"

"No." The brunette then peeked past the world champion at his screen. "I want to know what's so special about this game. Can I have a go?"

"Pft no. You'll ruin my awesome kill to death ratio." Tyson snarled and folded his arms, clenching his hand on the xbox controller. Which soon was snatched out his palm. "Hilary no!"

"Your kill to death ratio is shit Tyson. Just like your lucky blading skills." Bryan's voice came through his television screen. "Now come back and play! So I can kill you again."

"Hey! Tyson isn't playing. I am!" Hilary giggled and sat down on Tyson's bedroom dojo floor to really get herself involved in this boyish action, playing with the controls. "So, what button is what?"

"Well…. That's to aim."Tyson whispered, already pressing the buttons for her to demonstrate what button did what. But what Kai didn't realise, is that the soldier he was aiming at, (now in control by a girl) was aiming at him and about to press the trigger. "And that's to fire."

_BeyWorldChamp MP8 Killed PhoenixBlader._

"That surprisingly felt good." Hilary gasped and blinked blankly. "Let me shoot another then I'll go. Bryan come here."

"Wow. Kai got shot by a girl." Bryan blinked aiming down at her body with his sniper rifle. "Hilary, lets make a bet. If I kill you, you go back to the kitchen and make me a sandwich."

"Well what would be the point of that Bryan? I am in Japan? And you are in Russia." Hilary rolled her eyes and hissed. "Stop being a pig and play!"

"Bahaha." Tyson giggled and then began to worm his way around trying to snatch back the controller. "Give it back!"

"NO!"

"Bastards." Kai muffled under his breath and began to plan his killing rampage to finally end this irritating match. "Bryan get off the roof!"

"Were not playing hide and seek Kai!" Bryan smirked and pressed his figure trigger. "Boom!"

_TheLadyKiller Sniper Killed BeyWorldChamp._

"Was that Bryan?"

"BRYAN LEAVE ME ALONE!" Tyson screeched.

_PhoenixBlader Grenade Killed TheLadyKiller._

"Oh Kai you are such a wanker."

"I thought we already concluded that Tyson was the wanker." Kai raised an eyebrow and smirked smugishly at Bryan's comment. "You weasel."

"Hey! I am not a…." Tyson was interrupted.

"There is a girl present! Helloooooo." Hilary announced, embarrassed by this conversation. "Jeez."

"No, I think we have another conclusion. Tala is a wanker." Bryan chuckled to himself, hearing the sounds of footsteps approach his bedroom door. It was the one and only, red haired Russian himself with his friends dinner. "A sausage sandwhich? Ha, you are such a comedian Tala."

"I am not fucking cooking you a meal. It was your turn tonight to cook and you couldn't be arsed. So there. Be grateful."

"Haha. Sausages are so yummy. Don't complain Bryan."

"That would have been less awkward if a man said that." Bryan rolled his eyes and accepted his sandwhich from his 'wife.' "Oh Tala, on your way out. Get me the tomato ketchup."

"Get fucked. I am not your wife or your mum."

Kai then muted his microphone to discreet the sound of him slightly chuckling in his territory of silence and darkness. Those two arguing was pure gold to him.

"TYSON! Give me back the controller!"

"No, your crap. Go back to plan our training schedule or I will get Kai to fire you as team manager!" Tyson smirked holding the controller out of her reach. "Now, back to business guys."


	7. Chapter 7

_Beyblade And Call Of Duty; Care Package Bullying._

_TheLadyKiller Wants To Private Chat._

"Huh?" Tyson raised an eyebrow to the grey box that appeared on his screen for a brief moment. "Okay?"

"What are you talking ab….."

The sound of Kai's voice disappeared when the world champion appeared in a separate chat away from the game chat. "Bryan? What's up?" Tyson asked in a slightly serious tone, was he being cautious from his call of duty rival? Maybe it was a set up?

"Listen Tyson." Bryan spoke for a second, but paused to have a bite of his sausage sandwich. "I have come up with an idea, that will really piss Kai off."

The sound of the silver haired Russian licking his fingers caught the Granger off guard for a second, by the sound of his stomach rumbling. It must have been an hour since the last time he shoved something scrummy down his throat. Still, he shrugged that aside when Tyson reminded himself of the conversation with Bryan.

"Uh, okay?"

"Just get Kai into a corner and sit there so he can't move. Switch teams too, so you're on the same team as him. Then he can't kill you when you corner him." Bryan spoke in a sly manner.

"Fine. What do you plan on doing after that?"

"You'll see." Bryan then left the private chat and appeared back into the game chat, where everyone could once again hear Kai. "Hiwatari, will you come out your hiding place yet?"

_PhoenixBlader C4 Killed TheLadyKiller._

"You son of a whore!" Bryan screeched and watched the death cam to witness where the Russian was. Sitting in a corner, the other side of the fence. _Bingo! _"I will get you back."

"I know you're both up to something Bryan." Kai hissed and continued to keep looking over his shoulder on the game. "Why did you leave the game chat?"

"Because Tala…." Bryan paused at the sensation of pain dwelling at his head. Immediately he dropped his xbox controlled and placed his hands onto his head to rub where the plastic bottle had striked him. "What the f…."

"There is your ketchup you lazy shit."

"Can you tell the wife is still annoyed?" Bryan laughed faintly under his breath. "Do you want me to sleep on the sofa too!? Jeez!"

"Don't push your luck Bryan. I'll switch the electric off." Tala called back as he walked down the bedrooms corridor of the warehouse.

Kai once again took a deep breath to swallow the slight chuckle that was building up inside the pit of his toned stomach. _Those two right now, couldn't have sounded anymore gayer then they already look_ – He thought to himself and closed his eyes for a moment to restrain his cool and cold self.

But when the blue haired Bladebreaker leader opened his eyelids, he noticed something different pop up on his screen. The figure that belonged to the gamer tag BeyWorldChamp, was trapping him into the corner. No matter how many times Kai pressed the knife button to kill the opponent, he wouldn't die.

"What are you doing Tyson?" The Russian hissed impatiently, really not impressed with this new game. "Move!"

"Haha. I never knew you could do this." Tyson laughed and danced in front of Kai to rile his just that little more. "Bryan has a treat for you. Just wait a second."

"Bryan?" Kai's skin wrenched against his figure with frustration. "Tyson, move!"

Eating the last of his sandwich, the sly Blitzkrieg Boy rushed over to the area of the map where his UAV was showing where his enemies were. Instantly, he smiled with delight when he saw the scene before him. "Oh Kai, I always told Tala you and Tyson would be in an awkward situation one day." He spoke and pulled out his care package signal to throw at the two boys trapt.

The view fogged up with red smoke and Kai's heart raced in his chest. It was going to kill him. Yet the idiot in front of him too! "That is coming from the idiot who calls Tala his wife. You maggot. Tyson, that's going to kill us both you know." The Hiwatari snapped and waited for the millisecond package to squash them both, and kill.

"Hehe. Oooh Kai." Tyson then ran out of breath when he registered what Kai stated. "What!?"

_BeyWorldChamp Squashed Killed By A Care package._

_PhoenixBlader Squashed Killed By A Care package._

"BRYAN!" Tyson screeched in outrage. "That wasn't part of the plan!"

"You were just stupid enough to listen to him." Kai growled and instantly re-spawned behind the sly teenager who had persuaded Tyson to do a stupid deed. "You are not having that care package asshole."

_PhoenixBlader MP7 Killed TheLadyKiller._

"KAI THAT'S MY REAPER!" Bryan shouted in outrage, listening to the sound of a warning signal appear on his screen stating 'PhoenixBlader Stole Your Care package.' "I hope you rot."

"I cannot believe you Bryan." Tyson snarled and approached his traitor confidently, ready for the kill. Just as he was about to pull the trigger, the dark haired Asian ducked down to the ground and shot. "Oh yea! Fuck you Bryan!"

BeyWorldChamp P90 Killed TheLadyKiller.

"Tyson?"

"Haha. What loser?"

Bryan rolled his eyes and pushed away his meal plate covered in crumbs. "Don't swear again. It doesn't suit you." He snapped a little coldly, annoyed that his care package had been stolen.

"Don't tell me what to do. I am the world champion."

"Tyson. Shut up." Kai demanded and activated his reaper in the sky, scanning for his opponents to blow them up. "And die."

_PhoenixBlader Reaper Killed BeyWorldChamp._

_PhoenixBlader Reaper Killed TheLadyKiller._

_BeyWorldChamp P90 Killed PhoenixBlader._

"He was hiding a bush." Tyson blinked and ran indoors to save his man from being blown to pieces.

"Its probably the closest he's been near a bush since the last world championship." Bryan giggled with Tyson, transforming it into a dirty joke. "Come on Kai, when was the last time you got laid?"

"With your Mom. Two weeks ago." Kai rolled his eyes and fired his reaper into the building. "Why would I tell you that Bryan? Sicko."

"Smooth one Kai." Bryan rolled his eyes and glanced over his shoulder to the red haired leader walking past. Within the blink of an eye, he picked up the plastic bottle of tomato ketchup and threw it at Tala. "Yea, it hurts don't it!"

"That's it! I have had enough of this bullshit." Tala announced and turned around to walk in the direction he went. "Say goodbye to your new friends Bryan."

"Don't you dare!" Bryan gasped and dropped everything, to chase after his captain. "Tala! Don't be a dick!"

"He's almost screaming like a girl." Kai bluntly stated as he exited his reaper to go and find Tyson and Bryan's soldiers.

"I hope he doesn't switch it off." Tyson blinked and grinned as he passed by a familiar soliders body. "Bu-bye Bryan."

_BeyWorldChamp P90 Killed TheLadyKiller._

_TheLadyKiller Was Disconnected._

"Holy cow." Tyson burst out laughing. "Tala must have turned off the internet!"

"Good. He was doing my head in anyways." Kai finished and stood up for a moment to stretch his legs.

"Now what?" Tyson mumbled, a little disappointed that the tension in the game has now suddenly died. He knew just as well as Kai did, they weren't going to continue playing this if it was just these two. "Shall I invite someone?"

"No. I'm going in the shower now." Kai spoke and switched off his xbox. That was the end...

* * *

><p>AN: Thats the end guys! I really am running out of things to do with this creation too be honest, I've done the best I could at thinking of ideas whilst actually playing the game on xbox every night. xD. Thank you everyone for your support and let me know what you think of everything! Lots of love XOAnn13OX.


	8. LittleAGranger Returns

**Beybladers Vs Call Of Duty  
>What Is Kai Up to?<strong>

"Every time I come in and step up on the building…"

"Urgh." Tala then placed his hand over his pale forehead. "If he raps that Busta Rhyme song once more, I'm going to throw his laptop out the window into the snow."

Spencer then took a deep breath to hold in the laughter that was building up within the pit of his toned stomach. This situation was just too funny not to laugh at, especially as Bryan was now convinced he was going to be a rapper after retiring in Beyblade. _That bastard couldn't even rap Vanilla Ice's – Ice Ice Baby without sounding whiter than him._

But just as the silver haired Blitzkrieg Boy member went to replay the track to rap to the fast verse again, he received a text from a familiar old friend. This 'friend' was the type of person who only text people when he wanted something too, so this had to be interesting.

"Kai wants us to come on xbox." Bryan perked up, losing the timing of his track again. "He says he wants to show me something."

After months of not touching that console, Tala was delighted because Bryan's beyblading skills were at a new all-time high. But now that Hiwatari was being a distraction again, the red haired leader snapped in to two immediately when he registered what he'd just heard - The sound of the Xbox360 being switched on.

_Dun dunn dunnn._

"Hey give me a controller, I want to play too." Spencer went to approach an abandoned gamepad. But just as he crouched down to pick it up, a pair of bony thin hands had beaten him too it. Tala. "Uh."

"One: that is my controller. Two: we are not playing Xbox with Kai! Three: We have a match against them tomorrow morning."

_That sly fucker, I bet this is all part of his plan, especially as he wasn't in the best of moods._ – Oh the Valkov knew exactly what was going on here.

The Dranzer holder wasn't chosen to beyblade against the Blitzkrieg Boys in tomorrow's match, so he needed a punch bag for the evening.

"Oh give it a rest will you. This will make things more personal and exciting for the big day. Besides, I'm not afraid of the bird boy." Bryan rolled his eyes at his leader and sat down on the sofa to try and get comfortable for the long hours ahead. "Tala, get some beers out the fridge."

"Here we go." Spencer huffed and folded his arms. "The whole wife joke."

"Fucking get them yourself. I'm done with your shit." Tala huffed and watched his best friend place the microphone onto his head. "Did you hear me Bryan!?"

_TheLadyKiller has 12 friends online. PhoenixBlader invites you to a private chat._

"Long time no speak Kai." Bryan spoke ignoring the screaming hormonal teenager behind him. "Have you come back for more?"

"You'd be the last person I'd come back for more Bryan. You're shit at this game." Kai cleared his throat and then cut to the chase. "Start a game and invite me, I want to show you something."

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Just a little teaser as to what's going to happen ;) Oh yes, the old LittleAGranger is back and she has got more funny ideas in store for you Call Of Duty and Beyblade fans out there! Thanks to everyone for the support and the influence – Especially my girl xXxCometxXx who is writing a spin off! How exciting! So you must go check that out when you can! Until then, enjoy and let me know what you all thought ;).


	9. Chapter 9

Beyblades Vs Call Of Duty  
>Kai &amp; Bryan Push Buttons… Literally<p>

_TheLadyKiller was sniped by PhoenixBlader_

An impatient growl left the silver haired beyblader as he closed his eyes to avoid the view of watching his soldier fall down to the ground. "So, is this all you wanted to show me?" Bryan mumbled, also ignoring the hormonal red haired Blitzkrieg team leader in the background.

"Oh yes. Now tell me I use a girls gun." The Hiwatari grinned devilishly and reloaded his sniper rifle. Oh he loved every minute of this torment. "You are officially lower than the dog shit on Tyson's shoes."

The falcon bitbeast holder then felt his eyelids open and his pupils narrow. "Oh yea? Well I have something to show your sorry ass too." Bryan then respawned his soldier then scurried across the terminal map to head towards the aeroplane. He was continuously pressing all the controller buttons to climb up onto the planes wing – a glitch.

Camping in the 'red room' with a 'girls gun' as his secondary to spray and pray any poor bastard that interrupted him, Kai observed his rivals technics and watched him climb up on top of the plane. He then rolled his maroon eyes and aimed his sniper.

"Are you seriously that stupid Bryan?" The Bladebreaker leader asked in an amused tone.

"What's so funny?" Bryan asked and pulled out his secondary sniper, he was about to feed the Hiwatari a spoonful of 'fuck you.'

"You just made yourself a vulnerable and easy target." Kai then fired the trigger to find that the bullet had missed because Bryan's soldier had ducked down to dodge. "Uh…"

"At least I am good enough to make the team for tomorrow Kai. Who's vulnerable now?" Bryan then didn't even look through the scope as he fired his sniper rifle.

_TheLadyKiller sniper killed PhoenixBlader_

"The fuck! You didn't even look through the scope! So how can you know you hit me!"

The pale Russian then burst out laughing at the Dranzer holders outrage. "Oh you are such a spoilt shit head Kai." He commented, thinking out loud and covered his view with his index finger and thumb to stop the tears of laughter rolling down his burning cheeks.

"Oh you're going to pay for that you maggot." Kai then respawned and pulled out a grenade from his belt. "Shove this into your chlamydia infected mouth!"

"I don't have chlamydia Kai. I have always wore a condom with my lucky ladies." Bryan gasped and made his soldier run from the bomb. "I have been tested, have you?"

An awkward silence then filled the private chat between the two beybladers. Not only was the Hiwatari really pissed off now that his ONLY grenade didn't blow up Bryan, but he now was asked a personal question that he had walked into.

"You haven't had an STI check have you Kai?"

"Shut your face."

Bryan then burst out laughing and sat back into the sofa. "Oh Kai, I never realised how fun you could be. Come on tell me, was your last girl a one night stand?" He questioned, knowing this personal chat was getting on the lone-wolf's nerves. It was good because and it was now becoming apart of Bryan's secret weapon in the making – This annoyance building up inside Kai was linked with his poor performance… in and out the bedroom.

"I don't have one night stands Bryan." Kai then shook his head to realise he was confessing to his personal life without knowing. "My love life is none of your business, now back to the game!"

"Oh is she a fuck buddy then?"

"Fuck off you nosey prick!" The blue haired Russian then felt the air in his lungs escape faster then they were supposed too as Bryan once again quick scoped him from on top of the plane. "You didn't…"

_TheLadyKiller sniper killed PhoenixBlader_

At this point the red haired Russian then sat down on the sofa beside his best friend with his arms and legs both folded. "I am intrigued to hear this conversation Bryan. Unplug the microphone so we can all hear it." Tala spoke, giving in to the curiosity that was dwelling within the pit of his mithered brain.

Turning his head to face his captain with an eyebrow raised, the devilish Falcon beyblader then muted his microphone so he couldn't no longer hear Kai's rage. "Why don't you pick up your microphone and xbox controller and join in you miserable cockroach." He finished and unmuted his microphone to turn his attention back to Kai.

"Cockroach?" Tala blinked with a confused expression arising over his pale face. "Do I want to know where that came from?"

"I'm not speaking to you right now Tala. You're like a woman on a period when I start playing xbox."

Kai then immediately froze once he just registered what he'd heard. "You are disgusting." He mumbled, feeling a little disturbed about the mental images that were crawling through his fiery mind. But once he'd thought about that comment a little longer, Kai eventually burst out laughing.

"See, even Kai thinks you're a miserable woman on a period."

The Blitzkrieg Boy leader then raised his hand to slap his teammates face, but he paused when he realised it was a womanly thing to do. "Pick up my pad then you filthy man." Tala hissed and lowered his hand sulkishly.

At this point, Bryan did flinch a little, but he did as he was told whilst holding in the laughter. He handed his best friend his controller and winked at him playfully. "Welcome back to manhood my friend." He then gasped in pain as there was another shocking pain in the centre of his head.

"And welcome back to the road of 'falling behind in beyblade training.' I hate you Bryan." Tala signed in and joined the match. "So we are quick scoping then are we?" He announced and selected a sniper class. "I haven't played this in so long, I should practise before joining you again."

_Wolfboy has just signed in._

_ Wolfboy was MP7 killed by PhoenixBlader._

"The fuck! I literally just joined the game and signed in! Kai you bitch!" The red haired male screeched almost too high for his own good. "What the hell!"

"You spawned right next to me! What do you expect!?" Kai then looked down at the dead body on the floor. "Oh no.."

"Kai is still being a tranny in the closet by using his vibrator gun."

Bryan's eyes widened at what he just heard from Tala. "You didn't just say that." He spoke not really knowing where to put his face. That was so unlike his team leader to say!

"Vibrator gun?" Kai also blinked.

* * *

><p>AN: I know on my profile I said I was gonna have a break from writing fanfiction for a while because I'm focusing on writing original stuff for a period of time. I couldn't help but notice the growing support for this story and I am totally blown away with surprise. Sometimes I wake up and don't know where to put my face because of the growing messages in my inbox. So thank you so much everyone and I hope this chapter was worth the wait. Lots of Love XOAnn13OX aka LittleAGranger.

P.S: Wanna check out my original stuff? Quotev – LittleMissGranger. Wattpad: LittleGranger20. Hope to hear from my favourite authors soon! :D


	10. Chapter 10

**Beybladers & Call Of Duty  
>What Does G stand for?<strong>

_WolfBoy grenade kills PhoenixBlader._

"We are supposed to be having a quickscope match you girl."

Pausing for a moment to register what he just heard as the explosion vibrated through his ears, Tala then turned his head towards his teammate sitting next to him and pulled a cheeky grin on his dry lips. "Was that really the best you could come up with Kai? For God sake." The red haired Blitzkrieg captain mocked, taking everything on the chin today (for once).

Bryan shrugged without a care and began to focus on his soldier running around the screen like a predator chasing its pray. "I wish Tyson was here, I wouldn't feel so bad about the fact I'm at the bottom of the leader board." The Falcon beyblader announced, changing the subject from 'bitching.'

"Its because you're shit Bryan." Tala grins and aims his scope at the 'womanizer'. "Shit at rapping and shit at COD."

"And shit at beyblading." Kai added and pulled the trigger button first.

_Kai MSR kills TheLadyKiller & WolfBoy._

"He just collateralled us!" Tala gasped in shock with his ice blue eyes widening. "That is just showing off now Kai."

"I'm just good at everything I do." The bluenette Russian cockily spoke and pressed a few buttons to control his soldier to throw a grenade into someone's spawn. "Wait for it…"

_BANG!_

_PhoenixBlader grenade Kills TheLadyKiller_

"Oh Kai you are such an asshole!" Bryan barked and slapped his forehead in frustration. "You need to get a life."

"And you need to stop potentially creating them with all the women you sleep with." Kai was on a roll today, until he witnessed a familiar name joining the game. "Here we go….."

_HiroG joins the game._

Looking at the scoreboard, the older beyblader raised an eyebrow, he wasn't impressed, he was shocked by how bad _WolfBoy_ and _TheLadyKiller_ were doing. "Kai, do you take pleasure in picking on people?" The familiar voice spoke and began to scatter around the airport scene like a James Bond on a mission to wipe out EVERYONE.

"Its nice to see you too." Kai then banged his fist on the bedroom wall to catch Hiro's attention. "Why aren't you at work?"

"I got fired." Hiro replied and laughed along with Bryan and Tala before tapping back on to the dojo wall. "There was an old woman who complained about where I parked my car, so I told her to find something better to do than waste her remaining years by shouting at me."

Bryan at this point was crying with laughter, meanwhile Tala placed his hand over his mouth to hide the amusement that was building up within his chest. A pout left The Bladebreaker leaders drying throat and he rolled his crimson eyes.

"You are more stupider than your brother Hiro. One day, that honesty will give you what you deserve."

"Well it was more polite than me telling her to fuck off Kai. There was nothing wrong with where I parked my car." Hiro laughed and spotted an amateur aiming his way. "Uh oh."

"Smile." Tala grinned and pulled the trigger button. "Boom!" But he froze still when he watched his soldier fall straight to the ground, like a stunned animal. "The hell just happened!?"

Hiro ducked down to the ground and hid behind the nearest wall for cover. "I felt that bullet skim my arm." He sarcastically joked, before firing back at his rival without even looking through the scope.

_HiroG Snipered WolfBoy_

"Why do I fucking bother?" Tala huffed, slowly losing his cool, wanting to throw the controller at the computer screen. "Who invited you anyways?"

"You're too into this." Bryan huffed at his captain and fired the trigger button too. "Hiro!"

"I'm friends with Kai on here." Hiro then turned around to find Bryan on the rooftop above him. He then danced his soldier around the spot so the bullets would miss him. "We are going to start our own clan a few months down the line."

"You wish." Kai smirked and fired the trigger at the weakest sniper on the game. "What would it be called out of curiosity?"

"The G clan."

Bryan then burst out laughing and let his revolting and creative mind takes its toll. "G? What's it stand for? Gagging? Gross? Gay squad?" He just wouldn't stop until someone gave him some attention.

"And he's off." Tala rolled his eyes and stabbed a soldier in the back. "Have it!"

_WolfBoy Stabs TheLadyKiller_

_HiroG ACR Kills PhoenixBlader._

"You f…." He paused when he reads the next script appearing on the screen. Suddenly Bryan laughs again. "The G spot clan are fighting."

Kai blinked. "If they were the gay squad, surely they'd be called…"

"One direction. Haha. Very funny Kai. How original." Tala rolled his eyes with disappointment. That joke was so predictable. "You should become a comedian."

"I wasn't going to say One Direction." Kai smirked. "I meant Westlife… Oh Hiro piss off!" His soldier collapsed to the floor.

"This love is unbreakable!" Bryan sings. "Oh that's such a soppy song."

_HiroG MSR Killed PhoenixBlader._

"I think I just had an orgasm squirm." Hiro giggled and paused when he registered another loud bang on the wall. "I'm hoping that controller is as broke as your ego now."

"Piss off." Kai spat and sulked as he leaned over to pick up the plastic controller. "This things is probably worth more than you anyways."

Bryan then leaned closer to the television with tears of laughter streaming down his face, it was incredible to him how Hiro could really push Kai's buttons. More than Tyson could too! What a smart fucker. "Come on Hiro, spill the beans, what is an orgasm squirm?" The LadyKiller insisted eagerly.

Hiro perked up and sat his soldier down in a corner, to prepare himself for anyone who walked nearby his territory. "Well, basically it means you squirm with joy and pleasure because you keep shooting/killing your rival player." He explained and began to mentally imagine everyone's facial reaction.

Tala's eyes were almost rolling out his head, Bryan was laughing hard and Kai just tilted his head with a blank expression on his pale face. Wait for it – The Dranzer holder thought to himself, thinking of the 'virgin' jokes.

"Come on, we all know that only one of us here is a virgin." Bryan patted Tala's broad and tensing shoulders sympathetically. "He's a patient man."

"Very patient." Hiro rolls his eyes and smirks with amusement. "But too be fair, I'd rather be in Tala's position than Tyson's. He's been friend zoned for the past two years by a certain brunette."

Kai then muted his microphone to hide his giggle. "He's so right." He thought out loud, Ty and Hil would probably get on better too if they just went into the bedroom to have some delicious makeup sex instead of arguing all the time to get each others attention.

Bryan then wrapped his hands around his waist as a stitch appeared from the constant laughter. "I cannot believe you just said that about your brother. But you're so right. Tala can have any girl. Meanwhile Tyson can't even speak to another girl without tight ass getting ratty."

"Tight ass?" Hiro laughed. "Oh jeez. I don't want to know what you are trying to imply there."

"Oh Hiro, you know exactly what I am trying to imply." Bryan winked and took a deep breath to regain his cool. "How long is this match going on for?"

"Until I win." Kai unmuted himself and fired the trigger.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Oh man, writing this had me in tears of laughter. I absolutely love Hiro and he's slowly becoming my new favourite character in Beyblade. Let me know what you think guys and thank you so much for your patiences, I know I probably say that in EVERY chapter, but that's because I want you guys to know I'm so grateful to have such loyal users who enjoy my work. **Lots of love – XOAnn13OX aka LittleAGranger.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Beybladers Vs Call Of Duty  
>Tears of joy.<strong>

"Speaking of Hilary, how is she?" Bryan asked curiously while aiming down his sniper microscope. "It's been a while since Tyson has been complaining about her."

_TheLadyKiller sniper kills HiroG_

Hiro then raised an eyebrow and tensed his hands onto the xbox controller. "Who do you actually miss Bryan? Tyson or Hilary?" He asked and watched his soldier respawn with a grudge building up inside his broad body.

Silently in the next room, the Hiwatari at this point was giggling like a naughty child who'd just got away with picking his nose and wiping it on someone. Meanwhile all the way in Russia, Tala was rolling his ice blue eyes at his teammate who should be training for tomorrows match, then again, so was the leader himself.

_WolfBoy MP7 kills TheLadyKiller._

Just as Bryan went to answer Hiro, the words seemed have rolled off his tongue with no effort. "You're supposed to be my bro, not my rival." He snarled and turned his back to his captain. _How could he!? Especially with that shitty girls gun!_

"Yea Tala." Kai perked up back to his dry and un-emotional self. "Bro."

The Worlborg holder shrugged nastily. "I'm not your bro Bryan, I'm your captain. Learn the difference." It was like something had snapped inside the 'weakling.'

Hiro gasped at Tala's sharp tongue and nodded in agreement. "It's just business Bryan – your boss will always be the biggest prick you meet, until you meet their boss." He explained before pressing the fire trigger.

_PhoenixBlader ACR shoots HiroG._

"Fuck, I did see you Kai." Hiro closed his eyes and took a deep breath.

"Whatever."

"You know, everytime he says that, it reminds me of Shakira's song – Whenever, whenever." Bryan itched the side of his neck and chuckled faintly. "You know the song don't you guys?"

Tala's face just went white meanwhile Hiro began to fuel the fire. "Whenever, where ever, were mean't to be together." He sang, enjoying the brutal silence from the unamused bluenette Russian next door.

Bryan at this point couldn't concentrate and it paid its price.

_PhoenixBlader ACRShoots TheLadyKiller._

"Urghhhh." Bryan huffed. But soon started laughing again at Hiro. "Oh jeez."

"Le ro lo le lo le, Le ro lo le lo le." Hiro continued, starting to understand why Tyson loved to wind up this sour puss. "Whatever, whatever, Kai loves this song."

"Fuck all of you." Kai snapped before pushing a deadly button. Airstrike. "Eat this."

"Shit, run." Bryan announced and ducked into the nearest hole to hide. "Trust him to ruin the fun. But anyways, I was asking about Hilary, how is she?""

_PhoenixBlader airstrikes WolfBoy._

"Oh come on." Tala slapped his forehead.

Kai ignored Bryan, so Hiro did the polite thing by answering his question. "Hilary is fine." The older Granger cleaned his throat. "Why do you ask?" He loved to take the micky out his brothers friend zone situation, but that didn't mean he'd let anyone else do it.

"Well, as Hilary hangs around with boys all the time. I'm starting to wonder if she is slowly becoming more masculine than we expect…"

"Oh God." Tala closed his eyes for a second. "We have a huge match tomorrow and all you can think about is that bossy cow?"

"Talk about being more brutal than Kai." Hiro blinked and shrugged it off. "Anyways, go on, I'm intrigued by your theory Bryan."

He held up his hand in front of Tala's face to tell him – 'I'm not listening to your bitching anymore.' Then Bryan continued his statement. "As I was saying before I was so rudely interrupted. Do you think she now wanks?" Bryan then felt a little uncomfortable as it went so silent you could almost hear the sound of a cricket in the dark night.

Nobody said anything for about a minute and nobody dared to fire that trigger, despite they all had an opponent in their view. Eventually, Hiro broke the ice and burst out laughing, it was too much for him to hold it in.

"Talk about an orgasm squirm." Kai tutted and removed his microphone to register the sound of everyone laughing right now. "That was intended to be apart of the joke Tala."

"Jesus Christ!" Tala was still in shock. "I'd love to be you for a day sometimes, just so I can understand what goes on inside your head."

Bryan then took a deep breath to swallow the laughter. "I mean come on, she is quite masculine for a girl. She punches guys and dresses like she don't care. Perhaps she's a lesbian in the closet?"

"Okay, this has gone from wanking to lesbians. Bryan, cut down on the porn." Hiro advised and placed down his controller to place his hands around his hips to control the stitches developing in the pit of his toned stomach. "I'm going to lose a stone from laughing this much I swear."

"If that's the case, get Tyson in here. He could do with dropping some pounds."

"You know what Kai? You're right." Hiro spoke. "I'll text him now to come home and switch on the xbox. I'm sure he'd love to with a full house on tonight."

"Wait no, don't do that." Kai's crimson eyes widened and his muscles went numb. "I haven't got the patiences for his stupidity tonight! I mean look at the shit Bryan's coming out with."

Bryan laughed and also placed down his controller. "Come on Kai, I'm not that bad." He paused to stand up onto his feet, suddenly his circulation began to cycle again through his body. "Lets take five until Tyson comes on, I'm busting for a piss."

"Great idea." Tala then shot up and went straight to the kitchen to prepare himself a hot coco. "Le ro lo le lo le, Le ro lo le lo le." He sang on his travels, before freezing on the spot. "Hiro! You got that shit Shakira song stuck in my head!"

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Hey guys – thanks for the amazing reviews as always. What do you think about me adding another future guy? Someone from a Metal fight beyblade anime? Perhaps Mr Tategami? Myself and MarchellV have came up with an awesome an awesome gamer tag for him – _theKingT or FeelMyRoar._ Aw writing this makes me laugh so hard I swear I could wet myself sometimes. **Lots of Love XOAnn13OX AKA LittleAGranger. **

**P.S: Got any suggestions for a beyblader and a gamer tag? Please comment below – I know this will make us all laugh and if you do, I will give you a shout out in the next chapter with a personal message! :D **


	12. Chapter 12

**Cod & Beybladers  
>The Tateman arrives! Yet he walks into a slaughter house.<strong>

It was obvious that Max had arrived into the dojo with Tyson after their training session because the sound of the irritating Jedward was echoing down the corridors – singing their song ft Vanilla Ice.

_What a pile of shhh…._– Hiro thought to himself and sighed heavily.

"Well, Bryan is a Vanilla Ice fan. Do you know who Jedward are Bryan?" Tala asked with his voice dying to break down into a loud laugh. "You sound like him when you were rapping in the shower."

"Why are you even listening to me in the shower Tala? Are you trying catch me out wanking?"

"What the hell is wrong with you!?" The red haired leader gasped, knowing this was Bryan's most shocking comment yet. "You need sectioning."

Kai's face went pale yet Tyson dropped his controller like an innocent child who's just been disturbed. "Max! Turn that down its upsetting the game tension in the xbox lobby." The world champion called out, forgetting to mute his microphone as he did so. Now suddenly everyone had a throbbing headache from his loud irritating voice.

The blond male peeked into Tyson's bedroom and pulled a bright smile. "But I like the Irish twins, they're funny to watch." Max winked and then turned his attention over to the television screen to see the xBox game. "I so wanna play!"

Suddenly a faintly giggle left Kai's throat when he just registered something. Max doesn't play xBox, he has a SHIT PS3. The blue haired Russian couldn't wait for everyone to click on to this factor too, especially as the whole world know this boring debate. **#Xbox or PS3?**

"But Max, you have a PS3. I don't think they have the same servers to connect." Tyson answered and began to set up his weapon class to raid the game. "Besides, we all know that xbox is better…"

"Wait, did he just say he has a PS3?" Bryan interrupted Tyson by deliberately speaking over him. Everyone thought was impossible – But not in the silver haired Russians case, he was more of a spotlight hogger than the loud mouth Granger on good days. "Did I just hear that right?"

"Here we go." Kai smirked.

"Yea I have a PS3, why?" Max blinked innocently, unaware of the slaughter he was about to walk into. "They are super cool to meet friendly people."

"You mean kids." Bryan burst out laughter. "Kids with parents who don't give a toss."

"How would you know?" Max raised an eyebrow. "Because you surely must have played one to know this."

Tala then closed his eyes to hide his amusement building up inside of him, yet Tyson's passion to stick up for his friend was fading faster by the second. He knew it wasn't right what the guys online were saying despite he agreed with them. PS3 is shit. 

"I wouldn't touch a PS3 even if someone paid me a million pounds because I am too faithful to my beloved xbox. You know, I even named my console the other night, I called him Jeff."

"Because that couldn't sound anymore gay." Hiro laughed and then banged on the wall to get Kai's attention. "I bet the Hiwatari knows what holding a million quid feels like in his arse pocket."

"I bet I do." Kai rolled his crimson eyes.

Tyson then joins the xbox game and smiles at all the familiar tag names that are present. "Wow, the last time I played this, Hilary shot Kai." He announced, trying to change the topic by making it all about him. Sadly – it didn't work.

"How is Hilary by the way?" Bryan asked. "I'd love her to come play sometime."

"She takes so much stick and she doesn't even hear it all." Hiro laughed. "She's now apparently a lesbian."

The world champion felt a sweat drop appear at the side of his forehead. "Hilary isn't a lesbian guys." Tyson corrected and closed his bedroom door closed before the patting the side of the floor next to him – to hint for Max to sit next to him. "Come on, we'll take turns and play together." He spoke to his best friend warmly.

Max sighed and sat down next to the Dragoon holder. "Do you know what my play station name is?" He paused to watch Tyson nod a 'no'. "TheTateman." He giggled and watched how Tyson used is controls.

"Come on Bryan. Start the game already. I'm not getting any younger." Kai huffed impatiently and sipped the glass of water beside him. "You've already wasted enough time."

"I'm not starting the game until I know Hilary is playing." Bryan smirked. "I want a confession out that girl."

"About what? Her admitting her undying love for you? Is that why you pick on her?" Tala sarcastically remarked and began to check for any messages on his mobile phone because he was getting that fed up of waiting. "We are gonna be here all night."

"Careful guys, Tyson is in the lobby." Hiro at this point was crying of laughter. "He's the only one who can upset the co… girl."

"HIRO!"

"See what I mean. I was only joking Tyson, she is a nice girl really." Hiro rolled his eyes. "Even if she does magically join, would you really want her on your team Bryan?"

The silver haired male grinned devilishly. "Are you being sexist Hiro? Because I'd rather have Hilary on my team then know my younger brother is better at beyblading than me." He knew he'd really pushed a button now.

"Burn." Max laughed while Tyson lit up like a Christmas tree.

"Shit just got personal." Tala smirked and looked over to Bryan cockily. "That silence isn't a good sign if he's on the opposite team you idiot."

"I don't give a flying fuck Tala." Bryan laughed. "Now where is Hilary, I heard she brought an xbox at the local car boot the other day."

"Car boot? The fu.." Tala blinked. "You are sounding too British for your own good. Whats next, want a cup of tea and a scone?"

"Well I don't know what it's called in Russian – Yard sale? Thrift shopping? Burglary?"

Kai slapped his forehead. "You're an embarrassment. Bryan. But yes, I heard Hilary brought an xbox too…. Oh shit." He added and felt his face loosen when he witnessed a new friend request on his screen.

**TheFemaleBoss.**

"What happened Kai? Did you soil yourself?" Max giggled.

**"**GET THIS GAME GOING BRYAN!" Hiro demanded losing his patients properly now.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Big shout out to **Gizmo5225, Warrior Of the Diamond Dust, QueenofGenies & MarchellV** for their amazing contributions to the gamer tag suggestions! You guys are awesome :D But the next creation will have more violence I promise you – even a peek of TheFemaleBoss, who seemed to remember Kai's gamertag out the whole group xD Oh that's going to kick up shit, poor Tyson. I'm still unsure wether to add some MFB guys yet – I think I will add them in much later on to spice things up. Keep the suggestions coming guys – even if it sounds dangerous and daring, just say it! I've heard a lot of shocking stuff in my time xD. **Lots of Love XOAnn13OX Aka LittleAGranger.**

P.S: If people are thinking - God this isn't very feminine to write! I grew up with boys ;) and I was a tomboy for many years, so I knew how to get peoples attention quickly when I was a kid.


	13. Chapter 13

Beybladers & Call Of Duty  
>Someones been naaaaughty.<p>

_TheFemaleBoss Bazooka killed Wolfboy._

Immediately tears of laughter begin to fill the Xbox live party chat as everyone really couldn't believe that Hilary's first kill was Tala. The misery arse who was sick of being at the bottom of the score leader board.

"Did you wake up first thing this morning Hilary and turn your swag on?" Bryan asked and took a deep and loud breath – to represent that he'd laughed so much that he'd forgot to breathe. "Because you girl are picking on the right guy."

"I am not going to answer that." The brunette BBA manager answered and gasped in shock when she realised her rocket launcher only had one load of ammo. "Well that was fun while it lasted, I need a gun guys. Who's just died?"

"Tala just died?" Kai rolled his eyes and looked down his scope at his next prey. "Hold still you maggot!"

"It turns out that Hilary likes big guns huh?" Max laughed, but then died with shock when he didn't realise what was about to come out of Bryan's mouth next.

"Unlucky Tyson." Bryan paused when he realised who Kai was talking too. He was in the middle of shouting before his soldier dropped down on the floor in shock. "Who you calling a magg….Urgh!"

"That's what I was about to say!" Hiro cheered. "Its devastating to the boy to know she remembered Kai more than him."

_PhoenixBlader sniper killed TheLadyKiller._

"He deserved that." Tyson smirked and waited at the silver haired males spawn. "Boo!"

_BeyWorldChamp ACR killed TheLadyKiller._

"Oh piss off Tyson." Bryan cussed famously.

"Now now, it's only a game Bryan." Tyson mocked.

"You're right Tyson. He did deserve that." Hilary smiled warmly. "Wow this game is really bringing out the testosterone in me! It feels amazing."

"I think she's having an orgasm squirm." Tala joked, but felt his heart sink when nobody laughed. "Oh you guys just do it to irritate me now." He huffed, knowing if someone like Kai or Bryan would have said that comment, everyone would have laughed.

"You are created to be laughed at Tala, not laughed with." Kai smirked and felt his ego expand when he heard the sound of everyone laugh again.

_WolfBoy stabs PhoenixBlader._

"Who the fuck is laughing now Kai!?"

"I think this game is bringing out the testosterone in Tala too." Hiro at this point couldn't concentrate, he was too busy hiding and giggling away. "Where has this game been all my life?"

"You didn't!" Kai raged and slapped his forehead. "I was on a 30 – 4 kill streak!"

"It's crap dying isn't it Kai." Tala added.

Max then perked up to change the topic in the atmosphere. "Hey guys, we should start a new game and do it hungar games style." He suggested, excited to see how everyone would react.

"That would be quite interesting." Hilary tilted her head and put on her thinking face. "But I think the winner would be obviously Kai."

"Why?" Bryan raised an eyebrow as he sipped his juice. "Because he sprays like a girl with his gun?"

"Too far Bryan!" Tyson snapped, dying to laugh. "I don't get what he said but it sounds disgusting."

"He doesn't know that girls can spra…"

"That's enough Bryan!" Tala interrupted.

"Yea, do as your wife tells you Bryan." Hiro mocked before pressing the trigger to shoot the person passing by. "Oh no, I didn't realise it was him."

_HiroG grenade kills TheBeyWorldChamp._

"Sibling rivalry right there!" Max laughed. "You need to get him back Tyson. Here I'll help you."

"HIRO!" Tyson yelped and respawned his soldier to kill. "You're right Max, let's get him back."

But before anyone could make a move on the Granger traitor, someones xbox live got cut off within a split second of Tala pulling the trigger button. Suddenly the read haired males face dropped and his heart stopped beating for a full minute.

_WolfBoy left the game._

"What the hell!?" Tala exclaimed in outrage and dropped his controller carelessly. "I was about to shoot Kai again!"

"I can still hear you, you dumb shit."

Hilary couldn't hold in her laughter at that cold reply from Kai. "Yea Tala, we can hear you through Bryan's microphone. What happened to you?" She asked sweetly, trying to aim at the boys who were refusing to acknowledge her. They didn't want to kill her because they'd knew what would happen next – she'd make them run an extra mile in training tomorrow.

"My Xbox live has just been cut, apparently its something to do with an illegally downloaded game on my console. But I didn't even download anything." That's when the Blitzkrieg leader turned his attention to the silver haired male who was sat next to him. "It was you wasn't it!"

"I only wanted to test this new game that came out – people were saying it was worth paying for then others said it wasn't." Bryan gulped and dropped his controller too as he really knew he was in trouble now. "I didn't know they cut your xbox live for doing that though, honest!"

"Then why didn't you try it on your console instead of mine! You arsehole!"

Kai muted his microphone at this point and everyone else was laughing uncontrollably. Apart from Tyson, he took this matter very seriously to stand out from the crowd, as always.

"That's really unfair of you Bryan. I think I'd punch someone if they did that to me."

Hiro then raised an eyebrow and sighed heavily. "I'd keep a close eye on that xbox then if I were you Tyson." He smiled faintly, knowing it will make everyone self conscious now.

"I think Kai would stab you if you did that to his xbox." Max blinked.

"Max! That was so unlike you!" Hilary gasped and covered her mouth. "Don't ever say things like that again, Kai wouldn't stab someone."

"He's right Hilary." Kai smirked. "Don't touch my xbox or my beyblade."

_PhoenixBlader stabs TheFemaleBoss._

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** I looked through the Beyblade category today and I was so thrilled to know that people are catching on the abusive gaming trend lmfao. Trust me, you have to know your characters well before you can let them drill into each other – some of the insults/swearing I see just doesn't look realistic. But the moral of the story is – don't download illegally kids! It's naughty! **Lots of love XOAnn13OX aka LittleAGranger.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Beyblades & Call Of Duty  
>A cheeky affair and bromances.<strong>

_"Hello, we have recently detected that your computer has been infected with a dangerous malware. Would you mind telling me what model you have so we can fix the problem?"_

Dying to laugh at what he was hearing, the silver haired Russian nodded sarcastically whilst pointing to his mobile phone that was on loud speak – Forcing everyone to listen to the conversation between him and an anonymous call centre.

"What kind of malware is it? And explain to me how you can catch it? Like is it caught from dirty websites? It helps to narrow down our model in the house. Especially when I know who the only pervert is in this place."

_'Pardon me sir?'_

Tala then growled at his teammate as he held his Xbox in his hands. He too was on the phone to the company to protest his innocence. "You are in some serious shit if they don't fix this." The Worlborg leader then gasped in shock as the voice on other end of his phone-call started speaking again. "Not me, I was talking to my friend…. Urgh!" He always had the crap end of everything.

Breaking down with laughter, the Russian couldn't control himself. "Yea, see you later dumb ass." Bryan then hung up his phone and turned his attention back to the game screen to see who was amused by his recent out of the blue phone call.

"Hahaha! I didn't know you could catch a virus from dirty websites Bryan." Tyson laughed and closed his eyes from the over powering force of the laughter. "Oh wow, that's stupid."

"He did not just say that." Tala muttered from in the background. But at this point, the red haired male walked out the room to avoid being distracted from his phone call to the Xbox/Microsoft contact centre (again). "Yes, I think someone has hacked me."

"You could have at least told him you have a window's 98 Bryan." Hiro smirked whilst scanning his blue eyes around his television screen for a player who was running nearby.

Oh yes, the game was tense now, especially when Kai had just stabbed Hilary. **Nobody was safe. **

"Oh yea, I wish I did mess him around a little longer now…" Bryan was cut short.

"Shut up Bryan. I'm concentrating." Hilary interrupted, allowing the testosterone to control her every move and registered thought. She too was scanning the game like a predator hunting for its tasty prey. "Where are you Kai Hiwatari?!"

Sneaking around the map right underneath the girl's nose, the dual haired beyblader was jumping from bush to bush. "I am going to mute you in a minute." Kai mumbled and lifted his earphone from his ear to 'embrace' the high pitch monotone noise screaming down his ear – caused by her shouting. He gasped heavily and began to stick his finger into his ear to try and stop it. _What a bitch!_

"Hilary, why don't you come and find me instead? I play fair." Tyson smiled and aimed down his sniper scope to try and attempt a quick scope at the camper in the aeroplane. _Bingooooooo~_

_TheFemaleBoss stabs BeyWorldChampion_

Suddenly the tension in the atmosphere went blunt as they all couldn't believe what just appeared in the corner of their screens. Nobody even breathed for a whole minute as they were registering how to react to this. _Did they laugh? Or guilt trip Hilary? Maybe they should just ignore it and carry on like nothing happened. _

"I think Hilary's period just arrived." Bryan blinked and bit down on his lower lip not to laugh. "Did you sneak up from behind him Female boss?"

"The friend zone has just pushed Tyson back even further." Hiro gasped to hold in his laughter. "Someone had to say it, sorry."

"Period?" Hilary gasped and instantly forgot about her hunt for Kai. "That is so bloody rude! You know, I'd love for you to say that to my face Bryan!"

"The game is definitely having an effect on her." Tyson's eyes narrowed at Hilary's temper. "Hilary calm down, it's just a game…. Oh no."

_PhoenixBlader Droned HiroG._

"That felt good."

"I fucking bet it did!" Hiro cursed at the Hiwatari in outrage. "I was just about to actually reach a care package. It would have been nice to earn an aid without dying." He then paused again and raised an eyebrow. "Kai?"

"What?"

"Did you know that was me?"

"No, but I do now."

"You ass…"

"Jeez you guys seriously need to wash your mouths out." Max muttered with disgust and turned around to find himself squeal with shock. "Ahh! Tyson you're in my face!"

_TheTateMan MP7 Shot BeyWorldChamp._

"Oh I'm sorry Tyson. I jumped and got scared." Max explained in a soft tone. "I wouldn't shoot you on purpose buddy."

"He sprayed and prayed." Bryan grinned and eyed through his scope at the victim beneath him. "But don't worry Tyson, I'll avenge you."

_TheLadyKiller snipered TheTateMan_

"Okay, that was uncalled for."

"Your bromance makes me sick." Bryan replied to Max (hinting about Tyson and Max's friendship) and reloaded his sniper. "Besides, everyone knows that Kai and me have the most interesting one."

"Fuck off Bryan."

"See. Oh this feels like a cheeky affair because Tala isn't here."

"Cheeky affair?" Tyson perked up and raised an eyebrow. He forgave Max by patted his shoulder and winking at him in a friendly manner. "You know, nobody likes a cheat, in any shape or form."

"Any shape or form?" This caught Kai's attention. _What the fuck does he expect to cheat on him? Then again, knowing how immature he is, it's got to be a transformer or Mr Blobby._ "Riiight."

_HiroG semtex stuck ThePhoenixBlader._

Hiro shivered with delight and grunted loudly. _He just orgasm squirmed O_o;_

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Wow I had serious writers block when it came to this story! The only time I seem to update this story is when I look at it and feel bad – then consciously an idea springs to mind. I'm really sorry for how long it's been! I haven't played COD in so long that I forgot how funny it is. Me and my sister had an argument the other night and she just turned around and said: _"Go and play some COD Ann! And calm down!"_

Then I blinked before replying: "_Shooting a bunch little kids isn't going to make me feel better!_" Oh it was hilarious.

It's like the game eases frustrated tension in my body whilst increasing my testosterone levels – I'll be manly as Kai before we know it xD who needs injections? Everything I write in this is a real conversation I've had with my guy friends in the past – if you think this is outrageous, you need to join our chats. But anyways, I hope you enjoy the update and leave an honest yet hilarious review**. Lots of Love XOAnn13OX Aka LittleAGranger.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Beybladers & Call Of Duty  
>Some people have a life, others don't.<strong>

"Hey guys, I gotta go now. It's time for dinner."

"Aw okay buddy. Speak to you later Max." Tyson replied.

_TateMan went offline~_

"Wow, I actually almost forgot that I have homework to hand in tomorrow for school!" Hilary then perked up and placed her controller onto her bedroom floor. "Oh no, it's a thousand word essay too! Tyson! Have you completed yours? Or am I asking a question that I already know the answer too?"

"You'll find that the question you just asked is a rhetorical question." The world champion winked confidently, trying to outsmart his class president for once. He then lied through his teeth to continue playing the addictive Xbox. "Of course I have completed my English essay. Can't you tell?"

Hilary then paused for a moment and tilted her head to her right. "Fine, I'll buy it for now. But I still don't believe you. Speak to you again soon guys!" The brunette then leaned forward to switch off her xbox.

_TheFemaleBoss went offline~_

Suddenly Bryan then burst out laughing down the microphone. He got so into the moment of his laughing fit that the silver haired Russian couldn't breathe. It was obvious he was crying a few tears of joy whilst rolling around on the warehouse's hard floor.

"What's so funny Bryan?" Hiro asked down the microphone with a cheeky grin appearing on his dry lips. "I don't know if I find your laughter irritating or funny."

"That's fucking amazing!" TheLadyKiller xbox tag owner struggled to speak and removed his headset for a moment. "Wait, let me send one."

Kai then raised an eyebrow as the mobile phone on the dojo wooden floor ground next to him began to vibrate. "Huh?" He scoffed and placed down his controller into his lap, before then reading out his hand to pick up his mobile phone and open his recent text message from Hiro.

The text revealed an image of the older Granger – he'd taken a selfie of himself having his little orgasm squirm that took place after murdering the Hiwatari's soldier. _So that's what Bryan is laughing at -.-;_

Hiro then burst out laughing and placed down his controller on to the ground. The game was now in a lobby and there was no fighting taking place (yet). It all came to a halt when plays began to divide in to two – it was the people who didn't have a life vs the other people who didn't have a life.

"You sick fuck." Kai finally retaliated to Hiro and held the phone up in front of his face, aiming the camera at him. He was giving into the overwhelming adrenaline rush that the violent game had given him – causing him to do some crazy stuff. The Dranzer owner then stuck up his middle finger and flashed his camera. "Have you got nothing better to do?"

"I just had to share that with you Kai." The Japanese light haired male answered and turned his attention back to his mobile phone – to observe the ringtone blare out loud in his bedroom. He refused to open the image and stated, "Keep texting me Kai, I love this song. Especially when Tyson sings it to you."

"Is that Katy Perry?" Tala then froze on the phone again in the background and peeked back into the front room where his teammate was. _What am I missing now?_ – He asked himself. _First they were ripping the piss out Shakira, now it's Katy Perry? Hot N Cold?_

Bryan turned around from his television screen with tears of laughter still rolling down his pale cheeks. "Go away, you're not wanted in this game anymore." He teased and leaned over to his left to pick up a glass of water he'd prepared before the game.

"Shut up you tosser." Tala growled and slammed the door closed. "Who does he think he is!?"

"Yes it is Katy Perry…" Hiro then paused when he realised that Tyson wasn't reacting to the song. It was his favourite song to sing to the Bladebreaker leader – Kai. "Oh man, my plan has literally just died."

"Where is he anyways?" Bryan questioned, sipping his water to rehydrate his dry and sore throat. "Has he muted us, then abandoned us to go take a shit?"

Kai's stomach then curled and his eyes closed with the expression of disgust overriding his face. "You are disgusting Bryan." He coldly spoke and placed his head into his hands to try and escape the thought TheLadyKiller had just invaded his mind with.

"Lets pray he washed his hands! Hey! He might even be jerking off after speaking to Hilary on the microphone – her voice makes her sound much hotter than she looks in person you know." Bryan giggled and tossed his empty glass at the door behind him. "Women! Fill up my glass whilst you're in the kitchen."

"Piss off Bryan! I'm on the phone still!"

"If Tala doesn't kill you by the end of this year, tell him I'll gladly do it for him." Kai grunted, feeling uneasy and uncomfortable. He really was traumatised by this. Then again, what did he expect?

Hiro bit down on his lower lip and sighed heavily. "Bryan, he sent me a message to tell me that he's gone to get a sandwich. Now can we please drop the shit subject please?" He explained and began to scan through his mobile phone to look at some interesting gossip on Facebook.

"Fine, fine. I will." Bryan then glanced over his shoulder to look at the empty cup that was rolling around on the ground. "I'm going to grab another drink guys. I'll be like two seconds. Don't go anywhere!"

"Uh huh." Hiro shifted his eyebrows.

_LeoneTategami entered the lobby~_

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** It's nice to know that old school authors are now being influenced by my little violent story xD. THANKS FOR CREDITING ME YOU ASS! Ehm, now that's off my chest, I will continue my authors note. In the next chapter I will include some Metal Fight Beybladers to kick some ass! The violence will pick up again soon! – **Lots of love LittleAGranger. **

**P.S: **If anyone isn't happy with the crossover then please do comment below - I will then be influenced to continue this creation as an original Beyblade piece. Thank you~

**P.P.S (Or whatever its called):** I will check this in the morning for grammar and spelling errors. It's like 1 A.M and I just wanted to **bang** this out there for you all to read. xD Aw what a time to say that after typing up 'shit'. *_Cringes_* Night guys!


	16. Chapter 16

**Beybladers & Call Of Duty  
>Why is Kyoya here?<strong>

"Hey Kai. Can I ask you something?"

"No."

Bryan raised an eyebrow as he began to start a new game – the whole crew was in the gaming lobby and they were all bored of bitching about Hilary now. So TheLadyKiller decided to change the topic into something dangerously exciting.

"When you bump into an ex-girlfriend, what have you done?"

Staying quiet for the first time in his life, Tyson had his hands glued to the earphones and he was pushing them almost into his ear drums – not for one minute did he want to miss this answer, even if Kai was most likely to tell Bryan to piss off.

Even Tala hung up the call from Microsoft and peeked into the front room. "Kai has ex-girlfriends?" He whispers, watching Bryan glance over his shoulder and nod at his captain.

"Yea, unlike you…"

"Oh fuck off Bryan." Tala interrupted and stepped into the room. "Microsoft have reinstated my live, so don't go into a match until I come online."

The blue haired Hiwatari then took a deep breath and nodded a no; it was as if the Russian Bladebreaker was arguing with himself. _Do I answer the question? Tell him to piss off? Or do I just ignore him and pretend I didn't hear anything_ – He shrugged and listened to his common sense.

He was gonna play the '**microphone isn't working'** card for now.

By now everyone was staring at Kai's gamer tag as they waited for Tala to re-join the group. Yet without them noticing, a new face joined the group:

_LeoneTategami has entered the lobby~_

"Come on Kai, answer me. I'm going to repeat the question despite that I know you can hear me. What would you do, if you bumped into your ex-girlfriend?" Bryan repeated and grinned at the sound of Hiro holding in his laughter.

"If he admits his, I will admit what I did." Hiro encouraged and took a deep breath to prepare himself for Kai's answer. "Mine was quite funny."

"I fucked her, then her sister."

Suddenly the whole lobby went silent as they registered the awkward new voice. He sounded cold yet proud – just like Kai did when he was in a '_normal'_ lone wolf mood.

Even Tyson tilted his head with confusion as he was curious to know if Kai was changing his voice on purpose. Yet it wasn't even the PhoenixBlader who spoke.

"That's nasty." Tala finally broke the tension in the atmosphere when he finally entered the gaming lobby. "But I'm intrigued to know who said that. Who was it?"

_WolfBoy has entered the lobby~_

"Guys, who is LeoneTategami?" The world champion brought to light the intruder of the lobby. "His kill to death streak is amazing. He must take this game too seriously – as if his life depends on it."

"Perhaps it was him who slept with his ex and then her sister." Hiro smirked intrigued by the new player. "So Tategami, what brings you into our lobby? Are you expecting a serious ass kicking?"

The green haired Japanese-African beyblader then clicked his neck and grinned devilishly. "I'm here to make a man out of you all. But first, I want a 1 vs 1 against Kai Hiwatari." Kyoya explained and clenched his controller with excitement as he waited for Kai's answer.

"I don't touch amateurs. Go waste someone else's time kid." The Dranzer weilder threw back at him, shattering Kyoya's dreams quickly. "I've heard of you and too be honest, I don't like you."

"You don't like anyone Kai." Tyson laughed and sipped his soda.

"Does anyone feel like singing _Mulan's – Make a man out of you_ song right now?"

"No Bryan, I don't." Hiro snarled and slapped his forehead – he knew what was coming next. "Bryan!"

"Did they send me daughters? When I ask, for sons." Bryan sang but cut himself off because he was too busy laughing at himself. "Yea Leone boy – you're not getting a 1v1 against Kai until I've had him first."

"Shut up loser." Kyoya snapped at Bryan and refused to give up receiving a 1v1 against Kai. "What's the matter Kai? You afraid of something new that just might be better than you?"

"Oh put a sock in it Kyoya. I am not coming back on to my Xbox live to watch you get your ass kicked by him." Tala then scanned his ice blue eyes over to Bryan. "Turn the pissing game on already!"

Bryan blinked at how everyone was firing an insult at him. "Jeez, fine. I will start the game now. Don't act like such a menstruating women." He snapped back at his captain before pressing the button to start a fresh new game for him and the crew.

Yet whilst the loading bar was dragging across the screen slowly, Hiro turned his attention back to the comment that Kyoya had said earlier. It was none of his business, but the older Granger couldn't contain his curiosity to find out if it was true or not.

"Did you really sleep your ex and her sister?"

"No, I fucked her cousin without knowing it."

"Jeeez. No wonder you're single." Hiro cringed. "I bet that was tension at the family reunion."

"Guys come on, this is disgusting to hear!" Tyson interrupted and prepared himself for the game by calming his tense figure. "Besides, I want to have my first orgasm squirm."

"Orgasm squirm?" Kyoya repeated, not understanding why everyone had burst out laughing at this point. "What the hell is that?"

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** There is the introduction to Kyoya! Bless him, he didn't even know what an orgasm squirm was xD And let's hope that Kai has some mercy on him in the game! Those two will be at each other's throats so bad in the next chapter. Thank you everyone for your support and its lovely to hear the inspiration this story has encouraged. **Little A Granger.**


	17. Chapter 17

**Beybladers & Call Of Duty  
>Some people are animals~<br>**

"Go on Kai, fuck him up."

_He did not just say that_ – Kai huffed at Bryan's remark as he closed his eyes and took a deep breath. "Fine Kyoya, I'll give you a 1 vs 1. But I want you to leave afterwards." He stated and tilted his neck from one side to the other to make it click loudly.

"That was disgusting." Hiro grunted and cringed. "What did you click? It sounded huge and stiff."

By now the TheLadyKiller was crying of laughter and he shut his eyes to hold back the tears of joy. "Oh, I'm sure its huge Hiro." He teased and nudged Tala playfully.

"Oh shut up Bryan." Hiro snapped and sulked. "He wishes it was huge anyways."

"Do we have to quiz if Kai's dick is huge and stiff?" Tala interrupted and pushed Bryan away from him. "You're all making me feel sick. So get this 1v1 out the way before I go to bed early for tomorrows match."

"The match will be cancelled at this rate." Tyson laughed and gulped at the fact he hadn't trained at all for the match against the Blitzkrieg Boys. "Has anyone actually trained…"

Kyoya yawned loudly and grinned devilishly as the chat went silent. "You start the map and the time limit Kai. I need to text a friend." He announced and pulled out his mobile phone from his torn brown trouser bottoms – _Tsubasa, come on Cod. I've bumped into some interesting people~_

"Fine. We are going on Terminal and the time limit is 5 minutes…"

"5 MINUTES!? Urgh." Tala groaned and placed down his controller. "You guys better make this entertaining."

"Oh we will. It will be that tense that it will make your arsehole clench." Kyoya replied, making Tala want to pass out.

Suddenly Hiro burst out laughing and Tyson went pale. "That's one way to describe the tension in the atmosphere." The champion blinked and rubbed his cheeks that were burning with embarrassment.

"Oh I think I like this Kyoya guy." Bryan was now snorting loudly because he was laughing out loud. "Oh God, I can't breaaaathe."

"Good, die quietly." Tala snarled and sat back in his chair with his hands covering his face. "And I thought Spencer could be dark."

"Right shut up guys, the games starting." Kai demanded as he chose his gun whilst the game began its 30 second count down. "I'm going to ruin him."

"Don't get too excited Kai." Kyoya chose his weapon and bit his fang down onto his dry lower lip.

The two soldiers then scattered around the Terminal map to find their opponent, the two controllers were so determined to gain the first kill and it didn't take long until Kyoya spotted Kai's soldier. The PhoenixBlader's soldier was scurrying to the back of the plane to hide amongst the seats.

LeoneTategami jumped up onto the roof of the flat building and aimed his large gun at the plane. _Fire_! He pressed down on the trigger and sprayed his bullets up and down the large the machine.

_PhoenixBlader was shot by a AK47~_

"Camping at the back of the plane, really Kai?"

"I had a cramp in my wrist."

"Oh whatever you pussy! I'm not buying it! Man the fuck up."

_Meanwhile in the background of the chat~_

Hiro predicted the future – he wasn't amused by the match between the two very alike beybladers. So he decided to make the use of the five minutes by asking Bryan some personal questions to answer his latest curiosity in life - A certain scenario in sex.

"Hey, Bryan, you know you have slept around?"

"Yea? I'm experienced you might say."

"Whatever. Does it feel the same with a woman who's just had a baby?"

Pausing for a second to let the question sink in, the silver haired Russian sat up straight and light up. It didn't take long for him to start crying of laughter and reply, "What the fuck Hiro!? Of course it does."

By now, Hiro started to chuckle with him. "I have no idea why I needed to know this. But thanks anyways."

Yet within a split second, Bryan's tone went serious and the tension in the background chat went upside down. "Actually, it feels better. Wanna know why?" He wriggled his eyebrows.

"Okay that's too much. Shut up Bryan." Hiro closed the conversation before it got too out of hand.

Tyson then leaned closer to the screen with his pupils widening. "Hiro, are you dating women with children?" He questioned, unsure as to how he should react to this type of conversation.

"No I'm not Tyson, I'm just curious. That's all. So don't go over thinking anything." Hiro answered and then turned his attention back to the SERIOUS 1vs1 between Kyoya and Kai. The older Granger then rolled his eyes in a bored manner. "Oooh Kai is winning. What a coincidence."

"Of course he's winning. He's got a girls gun…"

"Shut up you mong." Kai snapped and ducked his soldier down on to the ground to avoid being shot by Kyoya's AK47 – He then fired his little MP7 at the rival and killed him, again. "Kyoya, you're boring me. Why don't you just resign for your prides sake?"

"This is for my honour Kai, not my pride." Kyoya smirked and sat in the corner of the map to prepare his predator missile he'd unlocked through his previous kill streaks. "Besides, how do you like your pride served? Medium rare?"

"What?"

**BOOM!~**

The predator missile landed on the Hiwatari's head.

_PhoenixBlader was killed by a predator missile~  
>TsuEagle joined the spectating~<em>

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Me and my boyfriend were having a conversation today whilst shopping and he just ended up coming out with: "_Aw bab, you're so funny_." I really am like this in real life with my close friends and guy mates. I think my Xbox time is the only time me and Tyson aren't so alike – he'd get so embarrassed meanwhile I'm crying of laughter on the floor. **Little A Granger ;)**

See, one of my friends (**Jordan) **was the **BRYAN** right – I was probably the **Hiro** at the time. We really did have this conversation about sleeping with a woman who's had children. Aw I was crying of laughter, all my other friends in the lobby were just silent like they'd been frozen with shock.

**Ann (Me) = Hiro  
>Jordan = Bryan.<strong>


	18. Chapter 18

**Beybladers & Call of Duty  
>The insults just keep getting better~<strong>

"A predator missile is the only way to destroy Kai Hiwatari. I love it." Hiro paused as a vicious question appeared into the centre of his brain. "Hey Kai, does Voltaire invent predator missiles?"

"Shut up Hiro." Kai twitched.

It was humiliating to know that he'd been killed, but now there was an audience witnessing it. Kyoya was walking around like a proud champion; meanwhile Tyson was tilting his head with curiosity

_Should he get involved and help his dear rival? Naaah… Kai would only rip my head off for intervening anyways. Have fun Kai~_

"Kyoya, I came as soon as you text me." The new voice spoke through the Xbox party. "I was about to set out on my yacht to top my tan."

Suddenly the victorious green haired beyblader paused and a sweat drop appeared in the corner of his tanned forehead. _He really did not just say that did he_? – Kyoya gasped to himself and braced himself for the insults that were about to fly into Tsubasa's direction.

"Wow, Kai isn't the only rich one here anymore." Bryan announced, deliberately kicking the Hiwatari whilst he was down. "I want to look at the Rich list and see who is worth more money than whom."

"Kai Hiwatari? I think you'll find that he is worth more money Bryan." Tsubasa too sweat dropped. "His grandfather is a businessman that plans to take over the world."

Hiro by now was giggling and Tala was rolling his eyes.

_When is that thick shit (Bryan) going to remember that we are all rich thanks to our beyblade careers_ – The Worlborg wielder reminded himself and looked down to his xbox controller. "Can we have a game now or not? I am bored of watching Kai lose to some amateur."

Tsubasa raised an eyebrow and Kyoya grinned devilishly. "Yes Tala, let's have a game. I look forward to seeing what you offer." The African/Japanese male's ego was on top form now.

"Pft, Tala doesn't have that much to offer Kyoya." Bryan spoke before Tala could even register what Kyoya said. "That guy's life is that boring that he gets an erection whilst playing Candy Crush."

Tyson dropped his controller speechlessly. "What!?" He thought he had heard it all until now.

Even Kai once again had to mute his microphone because he was actually laughing. "That wouldn't surprise me." He muttered to himself and placed his head into his hands to hide his human emotion.

"I thought that was a game you played whilst you're on the throne?"

"It is Hiro." Bryan answered and laughed with the older Granger. "Ew, an erection on the toilet."

"Fuck off guys." Tala threw at them and gasped with annoyance when Kai unmuted his microphone and coughed. _Oh he's so been laughing too, that blue haired bastard (Kai)_ – The red haired Russian bit down on his lower lip.

"Is he a virgin or something?" Kyoya raised an eyebrow.

"Don't you fucking start." Tala snapped at him. He was getting tired of hearing this '**virgin'** joke. "I have been focused on my beyblade career."

"He's married to his career." Kai smirked. "Judging by the sounds of it Tala, your career the only thing you will have."

"It's more than you will ever have Kai."

"Oh come on Tala that was mean." Tyson huffed bored of this argument. "Kai is a good guy really."

"No he's not." Kyoya corrected. "Kai is an asshole."

"I like this guy." Hiro gasped trying to control his laughter. It was getting to the point that Hiro found this scenario so funny, that he almost snorted. _How embarrassing._

"Yea, I think I am going to come back later guys. I have a hot date tonight and I promised I'd not cancel on her again."

_TsuEagle left the chat~_

"I heard he wears speedos." Hiro announced making Bryan laughed hysterically. "You know what they say about them."

"That they have nothing to show off between their legs?" Tala boredly contributed to the conversation. He was still recovering from his injury. "Sounds about right for that guy."

* * *

><p>The game had now begun and the boys all scattered off into separate directions to find one another. But a few minutes later, Tyson took the first kill in the game.<p>

_Beyworldchampion killed The Lady Killer._

"I got first kill!" Tyson celebrated and cheered. "Boom!"

Bryan grunted and tilted his head to aside. "You only got that shot because I was itching my balls." He stated and lifted his hand out his pants to wrap them around his controller again.

Tyson went pale and Tala finally let a faint laugh escape his dry lips. "That's probably the crabs." The Blitzkrieg Captain added.

_Too be fair, the last girl he slept with did look a bit of a dog who was after any penis she could find~_

"No its not crabs actually." Bryan shifted his eyebrows. "I just need to shave my pubes…"

"Oh Bryan shut up." Kai snarled.

"No wonder Tsubasa left." Tyson giggled. "He probably feels sick like Kai does right now. Besides Bryan, how do you say all this stuff without feeling ashamed?"

"I just don't give a fuck." Bryan laughed. "But no seriously, I will shave them tonight."

Tala then calmed down when his mobile phone vibrated – he opened the snapchat message and sighed heavily at the picture. "A naked girl, very funny…." Tala couldn't speak when he realised who'd sent him that image. "How did you even get my snap chat name Kyoya?!"

"Bryan sent it to me." Kyoya aimed down his scope and fired.

"BRYAN!" Tala snapped. "You're such a c…"

"Now, now, Tala." Hiro interrupted. "Go sit in the corner and think about what you were about to say."

_HiroG shot WolfBoy~_

* * *

><p><strong>AN**: I finally found the inspiration to update this after all these months :D. I hope you're all having a wonderful Christmas holiday so far! And thank you so much to those who wished me a happy birthday. **Little A Granger~**

**P.S: A big shout out to MarchellV, who is sitting beside me and reading this!**


	19. Chapter 19

**Beybladers and Call Of Duty: Stories.**

"Erm guys, I have just got a text from Diachi…" Tyson placed down his controller and raised an eyebrow. "The last time I heard of him was the weekend when we all went out drinking… he was determined to… oh boy."

"And?" Kai muttered and dodged a bullet from Kyoya.

"It says: I finally did it!" Tyson didn't know where to put his face. All he could do was place his mobile phone down on the ground beside his controller and rub his forehead.

Suddenly the game just stopped and everyone wanted to know what this meant.

"Well come on then, you can't just say something like that and not give us closure." Hiro snapped and picked up his mobile to quickly check his texts. _Nothing… Feel the love…~_

"It sounds like he's just found out what his penis does." Bryan chuckled and pulled out a cigarette from his pocket. Fag break~

"Too be honest Bryan, that's pretty much it. Diachi vowed to get with a girl that night…. And he text me 5 minutes ago saying he'd done it."

"We went out last Saturday. Today is Thursday." Kai pointed out and picked up his controller to shoot Kyoya.

By now Bryan was choking on the cigarette because he was laughing so hard. "Fucking hell! Could he be anymore weirder than what he already is!? Fair play to him." He exclaimed out loud and lay down onto his back to roll across the floor.

_PhoenixBlader shot LeonTategami._

"You are such a shit face Kai!"

"Shut up you girl." Kai smirked and turned around to stab Hiro.

"Don't make me get Hilary involved again Kai. She'll show you what being a GIRL is all about." Tyson laughed and glanced back down to his mobile phone. "Oh…"

_PhoenixBlader stabbed HiroG_

"Urgh, get a life!" The older Granger complained and turned his attention back to the Diachi scenario. "Doesn't that mean he's got laid before the WORLD champion himself?"

"Don't start." Tyson huffed with Tala going silent. The Worlborg leader knew exactly what was coming. "Besides Hiro, I got it all wrong; he just corrected the text saying he finally did that trick I have been teaching him…"

By now, Bryan's laughter got even louder. "What did you teach him Tyson?"

"Nothing smutty! Alright?!" Tyson defended and shot Kyoya.

_BeyWorldChampion shot LeoneTategami._

The tension in the game then went silent as everyone awaited for Kyoya's reaction. Even Bryan had stopped laughing at this point and he wiped away his tears of joy.

"I am going to fuck you up Granger."

"Uh…" The Dragoon wielder shifted his eyebrows. "Bring it kitty boy!"

"Well that was the shittest insult I've ever heard." Tala smirked. "Try again Tyson… Bryan put that fag out before you set the house on fire."

"Oh shut up you virgin, nobody asked for your input." Bryan snarled and thought of a new topic to speak of, "Have you guys ever had sex in someone else's bed?"

Tala's face went pale and he bit down on his lower lip. _Where the fuck is Bryan going with this?_

"Who would be that disgusting. Bryan?" Kai rolled his eyes and tilted his neck aside to make it click loudly. "Urgh."

"Does your ex's bed count?" Hiro was dying to laugh. "If not, then no I haven't."

"Once in my ex's parents bed. Her room was pretty much a cardboard box and we weren't having that." Kyoya answered and aimed through his scope to fire at Tyson. "How about you Bryan?"

"Jeez Kyoya." Bryan tossed the last of his fag and laughed cockily. "The story is that I brought this bird back once and Tala was out training late. We went back to my room but there was no condoms, so I went to Tala's room, grabbed one and… it got a little out of control."

"I wish I could turn back time to erase myself hearing this." Tyson then scanned his innocent brown eyes over to his bed. _Someone better not have done that to mine!~ _"Bryan you are now banned from the dojo."

"Fuck, you and Kyoya are animals." Hiro placed down his controller and chuckled a little. "Yes, stay away from the dojo guys."

"I wouldn't be surprised if Tala's condoms were out of date." Kyoya muttered and shot Tyson again. "I mean all you guys have done since I've come into this chat is rip the piss out of him for being dignified."

"And?" Bryan loudly laughed down the microphone. "If you met Tala, you'd realise why Kyoya."

"No I'd rather not. I've heard him moan like a bitch enough as it is."

"I hate all of you." Tala sulked and leaned forward to switch off his xbox, but he just couldn't find the balls to finally switch off the console. Something was drawing him in. "FUCK SAKE! I need to go and bleach my bed."

"Dude, I wouldn't bother, it might happen again." Bryan choked on his own saliva.

_BeyWorldchampion was shot by LeoneTategemi._

"Wow, that was a pretty good shot Tategami." Tyson watched the kill-cam. "But I will still kick your ass."

"I know." Kyoya grinned and shot the champion just as he respawned. "I'm going to fuck you harder than Kai's training plan."

"You are such a parasite Kyoya." Kai was on his mobile phone, he'd received a text from Hilary. "Someone go over to Hilary's to help her log in her xbox, I'm not doing it."

"Why does she text you and not Tyson?" Hiro smuggishly questioned. "Hey Bryan, go over and christen her sheets too."

"I so would."

"SHUT UP!" Tyson protested.

"I bet Hilary's condoms are more in date than Tala's so why not?" Kyoya joined in and chuckled devilishly.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** I'm so sorry for the late update! I have been so busy and I haven't really been on xbox since forever. So I hung out with my guy friends yesterday and got so much inspiration from them! They are just legends and I adore them very much. **Little A Granger~**


End file.
